Say my name
by Alesanyan
Summary: /!\ Spoil Thor le monde des ténèbres. - Loki est un être fière, il est le dernier géant des glaces. Mais si pour une fois, c'était lui qui criait ... Si pour une fois c'était lui qui demandait pitié ?- Première fiction. [Thor-Loki] & Nos Avengers !
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous, je viens à votre rencontre pour la première fois ! Lectrice inconditionnelle de fanfiction depuis 10 ans, j'ai enfin sauté le pas pour poster une fanfic que j'écris en ce moment.  
Soyez indulgent ^^ _

_Auteur : Alesanyan  
Film : Avengers/Thor  
Rating : PG +13, certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes pour les plus jeunes lecteurs.  
Genre : Romance  
Bien évidement les personnages de Marvel ne m'appartiennent pas ... *Arrache Loki de Marvel* ...  
Résumé : Loki est un être des glaces, être unique, et si pour une fois c'est lui qui souffrait... Et si pour une fois on l'entendait dire : pitié._

Attention : Spoil de "Thor le monde des ténèbres" :

_Je prends compte de Thor 2 sauf de la fin entre Odin et Loki, où celui-ci prend sa place. Pour moi Loki est mourant sur la planète des elfes noir, où Thor vient le récupérer pour le ramener sur Asgard à la fin de la « guerre » sur terre._

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

Tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Moi, Loki, fils de Laufey, bafoué dans son honneur, réduit au rang de prisonnier et lâchement traité, pour avoir voulu, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ma vie, ce que je voulais tant : ce regard. Vous savez, celui d'un père sur son fils. Oui, toi Odin, père de toute chose. J'ai enfin compris que malgré tout ce que je pourrais faire, tu ne me traiteras jamais comme ton fils de sang. J'aurais voulu savoir ce que tu pensais de moi. J'aurais voulu voir dans ton regard, cette petite chose dont Thor avait le droit...  
Mais j'avais tout perdu à présent, alors à quoi bon vouloir ce que je pourrais jamais avoir ? Je n'étais sans doute qu'un enfant capricieux, un enfant qui avait perdu sa mère. Un enfant qui pleurait sa mère, et dont le cœur hurlait vengeance. L'elfe était mort. Et avec lui tout s'était éteint en moi. Sur cette planète j'avais cru la fin venir pour moi. La fin libératrice, qui sonnait la rédemption de mes pêchers en commençant par ma jalousie, de tout et de rien, cette jalousie qui rongeait mon être. Mais je n'avais pas pu. Car mon frère, Thor, en avait décidé autrement. A la fin de la bataille l'opposant à l'elfe noir, il était venu me chercher. J'avais sentit sa main chaude se poser sur ma joue, sa larme tomber prêt de mon nez, et, dans un dernier effort pour lui, j'avais ouvert les yeux. Ses pupilles bleutées s'étaient agrandit d'étonnement, avant qu'il ne ravale ses autres larmes il m'avait alors pris dans ses bras… Et j'avais détesté ça. J'avais geins, telle une fillette sous la douleur. Pourquoi ne m'avait il pas laisser mourir ? Mon frère…

Tout contre son torse j'avais sentit sa peur, sa douleur et son angoisse de me perdre.

La fin n'était pas pour cette fois c'est ça ?

**Asgard**. 2 jours plus tard.

« Père ! Je vous en conjure ! »

Le père de toute chose paraissait déterminé, malgré les paroles désespérer de son fils. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait : j'étais à genou devant l'homme qui m'avait élevé comme son fils, mais qui jamais ne m'avait traité comme tel. Je restais figé sur le sol, maintenu par de lourdes chaines, encore une fois muselé comme un chien, et avec les amis de Thor en guise de gardes. J'avais été soigné et ramené dans ma cellule le jour même de mon retour. Trop imprévisible, trop dangereux, trop fou, trop … Moi. Un monstre dans un corps d'ase. Ma magie était bridée par les lourdes chaines qui enlaçaient mon corps.

« Assez Thor ! » Gronda le père de toute chose.

Mon regard était rivé sur les marches devant moi. J'en voulais à mon frère. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas laissé mourir sur cette planète ?  
Celui-ci s'approcha à ma droite, sans m'offrir un regard, s'adressant à Odin d'une voix forte, les traits tirés, les poings serrés dans une attitude proche de la rage. Le ciel se couvrait dehors.

« Père ! Loki est votre fils ! Il m'a sauvé ! Il nous a tous sauvé ! »

Le visage du dit Odin se crispa dans une expression de rage et de douleur. Il se leva de son siège en frappant le sol de son sceptre d'or, provoquant une vague d'énergie qui frappa tous les membres de la salle, m'arrachant un grognement alors étouffé par ma muselière. J'assistais à ce spectacle tel un enfant faisant face à la dispute de ses parents. Thor fronça les sourcils, poings et dents serrés. Pourquoi se donnait-il autant de mal… ? La sentence d'Odin était tombée, ou plutôt celle de son conseil… J'étais un monstre unique. Un géant des glaces. La mort aurait été un drame pour un collectionneur. Apparemment j'étais une « chose » recherché.

« Thor. » Le père de toute chose ne m'adressait pas même un regard et s'avança vers son fils, celui qui fut toujours l'unique à ses yeux, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci. « Loki doit … être puni. »

L'air se chargea d'électricité avant d'exploser, Thor faisant tomber la foudre dans la salle. Je me ratatinais un peu sur moi fermant les yeux sous le coup de la forte lumière. Odin retira sa main de son fils en reculant de quelques pas.

Le dieu de la foudre était dans un état de rage proche du non retour, mais Odin leva la main et tout disparu. Il regarda simplement son fils dans les yeux et le congédia. Thor tourna les talons et je croisais son regard bouleversé et plein de larmes avant qu'il ne quitte la salle en trombe. Sif, à ma gauche, resserra la prise sur mes chaines alors qu'un grognement caverneux franchissait la barrière de fer qu'était ma muselière.

Le père de toute chose me regarda un instant puis alla s'assoir sur son siège en passant sa main sur son visage d'un air las. Un silence s'installa où seul le léger cliquetis de mes chaines résonnait dans l'immense salle. Enfin il reprit la parole en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Loki. Fils de Laufey. Elever par Odin et Frigga. Dernier de ta race. Le conseil des anciens a prit la décision de te laisser vivre pour préserver ton espèce. »

Son ton froid et neutre glaça mon sang. Jamais Frigga, ma mère, ne l'aurait laissé parler de la sorte.

« Faite entrer Higal. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Higal… Je commençais à m'agiter au sol avec mes chaines alors que les amis de Thor retenaient ces dernières avec force. Higal était un expérimentateur de toutes choses… mais surtout dans … les espèces rares et leurs préservations. Celui-ci rentra dans la pièce avec un sourire fourbe et un pas lent, sa tunique noire ne présageait rien de bon, ses cheveux blond et son regard marin me dégoutaient. Il me jeta un regard plein de convoitise avant de s'agenouiller devant Odin.

« Père de toute chose, voila un honneur que de recevoir le droit d'étudier un jotun en votre demeure. Puis-je ? »

Le vieux roi se crispa sur son siège avant de levé la main d'un air agacé. L'homme fit volte face et marcha vers moi avec toujours ce même sourire doucereux. Je n'aimais pas son regard convoiteur, je n'aimais pas non plus la façon dont il se léchait les lèvres en approchant sa main de mon visage. D'un geste brusque j'évitais sa main en m'écartant de lui m'effondrant à moitié sur les pieds de Sif. Fandral me redressait déjà brusquement de l'autre sens en grimaçant car je me débattais encore. L'autre semblait jubiler à me voir me tortiller.

« Il est sauvage ! »

Comment ça sauvage !? D'un grognement et un regard noir j'essayais de le remettre à sa place, mais déjà il avançait de nouveau ses mains vicelardes vers moi, ses doigts gelés et dures finirent par m'effleurer le visage, écartant les mèches qui me tombaient devant les yeux. Mon souffle était erratique et mes yeux exorbités. De quel droit me touchait-il ?! Les compagnons de Thor semblaient aussi surpris que je fusse offusqué. Pourtant ils me maintenaient fermement, m'empêchant tous mouvements à présent.

L'homme commença à détailler mon visage passant ses mains partout, j'avais l'impression d'être souillé… Tellement honteux… Je me mis à trembler de rage en faisant sortir de ma gorge des sons caverneux, des plaintes… Je fermais les yeux quand celui-ci descendit sur mon cou, mon torse et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que gesticuler lamentablement. Mais les limites furent franchis lorsqu'il voulu descendre encore plus bas. Sif détourna les yeux, gênée et je sentis qu'elle lâchait discrètement les chaînes… Je ne savais pas si elle l'avait fait exprès, mais l'homme en face de moi fit le vol plané de sa vie, à cause de mon coup de tête. D'abord surpris par mon propre geste, je me mis à gronder avec rage par la suite, rouge de colère et de gène en reprenant mon souffle. Odin toussota en regardant Higal qui se relevait en épongeant le sang qui coulait le long de son arcade sourcilière gauche.

Je n'arrivais pas à penser correctement. Que voulait-il exactement ? Mes yeux lançaient plus d'éclairs que Thor pouvait en produire lui-même, et cela sembla plaire à cet homme immonde qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi… Il se détourna pour regarder Odin. Je ne voyais plus son expression détestable mais je ressentais encore ses mains écœurantes sur mon corps frêle. Je voulais me laver, oublier ça et qu'on me laisse seul. Ma tête s'affaissa, oui, je pense avoir mérité ce qu'il se passe à présent. Je suis un monstre.

Odin toussota une deuxième fois, je relevais la tête pour regarder la scène devant moi avec désintérêt, Higal parlait d'une voix basse, sans doute à lui-même, je n'entendais pas d'ici, puis il s'adressa au père de toute chose d'une manière un peu précipitée.

« Père de toute chose, je connais bien les corps Jotun, certains mâles sont hermaphrodites… »

Je fis tinter mes chaines violemment en hurlant à travers ma muselière, mes gardes semblaient un peu décontenancés par les propos du scientifique d'Asgard. Le père de toute chose tiqua un peu, si peu, un petit tic d'agacement que je connaissais si bien... Pour l'avoir provoqué moi-même de nombreuses fois. Mais le sujet posé là était cette fois bien différente des querelles que j'entretenais avec le père de toute chose quand j'étais enfant… Le fait que j'étais hermaphrodite était caché de tous. Ma magie avait fait croire à tous les curieux que j'avais eu mes enfants par son biais. Higal se tourna un peu vers moi avec un sourire démoniaque. Je ne pus que redresser le buste en me tenant dignement, l'affrontant du regard. Je ne serai jamais sa chose. Il continua, sûr de lui :

« Loki, ici présent, l'est bien. C'est exact ? »

Les lèvres de mon « père » se pincèrent, il semblait hésiter, mais il ne croisa pas mon regard noir. La voix d'Odin résonna dans la salle comme un poignard s'enfonçant dans mon cœur.

* * *

J'attends vos reviews avec plaisir :D ! Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt pour la suite! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remerciez pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et qui me permettent de continuer !  
Je vais répondre ici aux reviews anonymes.  
Eith : Merci beaucoup! Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir ^^ Je re laisse lire la suite pour que tu juges toi même si ça reste génial lol. Pour le rythme de parution c'est deux fois par semaines à peut près ! :) Pour les couples, je te laisse lire ;) même si tu dois te douter de ce qu'il va se passé héhé! Et oui ! Midgard & Les avengers feront leurs apparitions prochainement! :)  
Jujuouat : On se dit tous ça ! Même moi.. méchante auteur que je suis ! :) niark!  
Malys : héhé tu vas me détesté pour ce chapitre et je m'en excuse déjà ! Le supplice ne fait que commencer.  
_

/!\ Attention ce chapitre contient des mots crus pouvant choquer les plus jeunes lecteurs. PG+13 :) merci.

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

_Loki. _

Je n'y croyais pas. Ce qu'il se passait ne pouvait être réel.

« Arrête de bouger ! »

L'homme me jeta sur le sol d'une cellule froide et sombre, l'état de celle-ci était déplorable, je ne savais même pas où j'étais à vrai dire… Mes chaînes crissèrent sur le sol humide, alors que je me mettais face à l'homme avec un regard de défis. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et en une fraction de seconde je me retrouvais encore à gouter le sol de ma prison après m'être pris la gifle la plus mémorable de toute mon existence. Elle fut si violente que j'avais sentit ma mâchoire claquer sur ma muselière et mes mains se contracter au contact des chaînes de fer entaillant la peau douce de mes poignets.

Mes yeux restèrent plusieurs secondes scotchés au sol, ébahi par tant de violence, mais rien de cohérent ne pu sortir de mes pensées. Higal avait déjà attrapé mes cheveux pour me trainer derrière lui, un gémissement de douleur força la barrière de ma cage buccale et ce, bien malgré moi... Il me traina jusqu'au mur pour m'y attacher comme il le pu alors que je me débattais comme un beau diable. Une fois attaché, mon tortionnaire me regarda avec haine et envie, ce qui me donna la nausée… Je ne savais que trop bien ce qu'il voulait de moi, mais j'étais encore maitre de mon propre corps et jamais je ne lui cèderai, jamais. Ses mains sales se posèrent sur mon visage. J'avais juste envie de vomir, de tuer cet homme qui osait me toucher, moi le prince d'Asgard. Mais je ne pouvais pas user de ma magie… Celle-ci étant bridée par les lourdes chaines magiques qui m'entaillaient à chaque mouvement. Il balada encore quelques minutes ses mains sur mon visage alors que je le fixais d'un regard noir, un « clic » sonore se fit entendre, avant qu'il m'ôte doucement ma muselière, mes lèvres étaient sèches et je sentais ma mâchoire douloureuse du coté gauche, là où l'ase m'avait frappé quelques minutes plus tôt. Le sourire sadique que je vis s'étendre sur le visage d'Higal m'arracha un frisson de dégoût qui se propagea le long de mon échine. Il attrapa mon visage d'une main dure, emprisonnant mes deux joues, cet homme était une brute… Il s'approcha de mes lèvres avec un regard envieux et pervers. J'arquais mon corps fortement et d'une impulsion sèche de la tête réussi à ôter sa main corrompue de mon visage, un mouvement de haine totale m'habita lorsque je lui crachai en plein milieu du visage tout mon dégoût le plus profond.

Higal essuya ma salive d'un mouvement de manche avec une lenteur calculé et une colère maitrisée qui faisait peur à voir… Et bien plus encore à vivre.

« Ne me touchez pas. » Ma voix, légèrement rauque par le manque de parole de ces dernières semaines et par le mépris qui m'animait pour lui, claqua dans l'air.

Dans un mouvement brusque l'homme m'attrapa pour la 2ème fois les cheveux et un gémissement de douleur déchira l'air avant que je ne me rende compte qu'il sortait bel et bien de ma gorge sèche.

La voix de l'homme résonna à mes oreilles comme un couteau se retournant dans une plaie béante.

« C'est ça geint espèce de petite pute, bientôt c'est ce que tu sauras faire de mieux. »

La deuxième main de l'homme descendit sur mon corps alors que je me débattais d'une manière furieuse des plaintes sortant de ma bouche, je me repliais sur moi en fermant les yeux de dégoût. Je me sentais violé, salis et vulnérable. Je voulais fuir. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Sa bouche susurra à mon oreille, brisant quelque chose en moi.

« Bientôt tu aimeras ça tu verras, et tu auras des petits copains qui te monterons comme la salope que tu es au fond. »

Un feulement de rage sortit de ma gorge, une réaction purement animal de défense qui venait de je ne sais où, jamais je n'avais fait ça, et qui fit lâcher prise à l'homme en le faisant reculer, la peur se frayant un chemin jusqu'à son regard, à mon plus grand soulagement. Il se remit debout me toisant de toute sa hauteur.

« Bientôt… Tu seras aussi douce qu'une petite chienne de compagnie… Monstre. »

Il cracha sur le sol et claqua la porte de ma cellule, me laissant seul et dans le noir le plus profond.  
Jamais, je ne lui donnerais ce qu'il veut. Jamais.

* * *

Eh oui! Très très petit chapitre! Je ne voulais pas développer plus! Je voulais vous traumatiser un peu mouahahahah! Je suis une vilaine ! ... Pardon 8D  
Une petite review pour me donner vos avis ? :) Merci à tous/toutes de votre lecture!  
PS : prochain chapitre très bientôt. :)


	3. Chapitre 3

_Hello ! Je reviens vers vous pour un troisième chapitre ! [Et c'est très loin d'être le dernier!] Je vous remercie chaleureusement pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé et qui m'ont fait vraiment très très plaisir! Je suis également surprise du nombre de vu sur ma fiction *.* ... Bref ! Merci à tous!  
Eith : Je ne te prend pas du tout pour une sadique... tu dois l'être ! Comme moi! 8D Pour le reste ... Hum j'ai déjà écris .. 7 chapitres (Je vous vois deja dire "Mais pourquoi tu publies pas vilaine! [en moins aimable] Mais j'ai mes raisons!] Ensuite... tu verras que notre cher Loki n'a de dieu que le nom :) ... Il est totalement bridé! (mais non pas comme un asiatique!)... Bref Higal est "higalaluimême" *PAN* Il adore Hello kitty et sa passion c'est la lecture des 50 nuances de grey... Non mais il est totalement innocent. Dans ce chapitre. Pour la mythologie, je la connais mais ne m'en inspire que peu :) je fais dans le créatif très chère! 8D Et ne t'inquiète pas il est déjà très inspiré XD ... Tu verras! [ça te met l'eau à la bouche heiiin!?].  
Pour le nombre de chapitre il est indéfinie pour le moment, je pense rapidement arriver aux 20 chapitres sans avoir fini... :) Ne déprime pas trop vite!  
Koki : Comme disait une celèbre pub ... "PARCEQUEEEEEEUH". Sais-tu de quoi peut naitre la haine? ;)  
Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_Thor._

Mes allers-retours incessants dans le couloir semblaient déranger les gardes qui n'osaient pas me le dire. Je ne savais que faire, mon frère était entre des mains étrangères et je ne connaissais même pas la sentence finale.

L'orage grondait dans le ciel d'Asgard. Mon humeur était déplorable, jamais je n'avais atteint un niveau de rage semblable, si bien qu'un éclair illumina le couloir, faisant sursauter les gardes qui se tenait devant une porte quelconque. A vrai dire je m'étais juste arrêté, là, car mes pas m'y avaient amenés. Je me souvenais encore de ce couloir… Lorsque j'avais quelques centaines d'années, courant avec mon frère, riant aux éclats, nos pas éclairés par la lumière d'Asgard. Nous étions si purs et innocents à cette époque... J'aurais aimé qu'elle dure pour toujours, cette époque où nous n'étions que deux jeunes frères.

Je posais ma main sur la vitre devant moi, baissant la tête. La peine devait aisément se lire sur mon visage. Mon frère avait payé. Il avait déjà prouvé sa valeur et le fait qu'il y avait du bon en lui…Quelque part… Je ne pouvais concevoir l'injustice dont mon père faisait preuve à son égard. Les yeux clos, je laissais échapper un soupir de lassitude. Une main fine et fraiche se posa sur mon épaule, mon regard se porta alors sur cette personne. Sif. Elle me regardait timidement, l'air inquiète, elle me fit face, prenant ma main dans les sienne d'un air grave. Le reste de mes amis se trouvait derrière elle, se tenant là d'un air affligé. Mon regard se reporta sur la seule femme du groupe, tandis que je fronçais les sourcils. Les éclairs inondaient le ciel, exprimant ma colère, le tonnerre emplissait l'air, portant ma peine. Sif ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Mon regard s'assombrit, ma voix tonna dans le couloir.

« Sif ! Parle ! »

Elle sembla hésiter un moment en me regardant dans les yeux. Elle tourna alors la tête vers nos amis qui s'approchaient de moi. Ses yeux replongèrent dans les miens avec peine et je cru défaillir.

« PARLE ! »

Elle sursauta devant si peu de maîtrise, mais j'allais exploser, je ne pouvais plus tenir et l'air ambiant devenant de plus en plus lourd.

« Higal… C'est Higal qui l'a … emmené. »

Je lâchais sa main brusquement. Un silence pesant s'installa par la suite. C'est alors que Volstagg osa le briser.

« Thor… Il semblait vraiment… _vouloir _Loki. »

Je sondais du regard mon ami. Je n'étais pas un homme de lettre, j'agissais. Mais ses paroles restaient ancrées dans mon crâne d'une manière qui ne me plaisait guère. Ma bouche se contracta d'une manière brutale.

« Que veux-tu dire par là mon ami ?! »

Volstagg regarda tour à tour les autres avant de reporter ses yeux sur moi. Il toussota d'un air gêné avant de parler d'une manière douce et à peine audible. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

« Il était … très proche de ton frère. » Il marqua une pause pour que j'intègre ce qu'il venait de dire. « Il a demandé des précisions sur … L'anatomie particulière des géants de glace. »

Mon regard se fit interrogateur. Fandal s'approcha de moi et mit sa main sur mon épaule avant de parler à son tour.

« Ton frère est hermaphrodite… Et Higal voulait apparemment vérifier ça par lui-même… »

Mon visage se décomposa. Mon frère était… Hermaphrodite… ? Hogun restait en retrait tout me regardant intensément.

« Pourquoi a-t-il prit Loki ? Que compte-t-il lui faire exactement ?! »

Ma voix était dure et froide. J'étais sur le point d'exploser à tout moment. La voix de Hohun parvint à mes oreilles.

« On pense qu'il veut ton frère pour… "Préserver son espèce".»

Mes poings se serrèrent tellement fort que mes phalanges devinrent blanches… Mon frère était donc traité comme un animal… ? Ou même pire… Mon visage se figea dans une expression de rage. Le sol se recouvra d'électricité, créant un puissant crissement. Les gardes de la porte me regardèrent avec effrois.

« Thor ! »

Je regardais Hogun qui essayait de m'approcher, mais un éclair se forma entre lui et moi, le faisant reculer en fermant les yeux, bras devant lui. Je tendis mon bras droit et bientôt tous se dégagèrent du chemin de Mjolnir qui vint se loger au creux de ma paume avec brutalité. Mes amis me laissèrent passer, Mjolnir grondant d'un bleu dangereux.

J'exigeais de voir mon père. Les couloirs étaient longs et sombres, aucune personne ne m'avait suivit. Ni gardes, ni amis… Et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent dans un lourd fracas. Odin, sur son trône, me regardait approcher d'un air las et fatigué. Sa voix s'éleva dans l'air.

« Mon fils, viens-tu pour passer ta rage sur ton vieux père ? »

Je m'arrêtais devant lui, ne prenant pas la peine de m'agenouiller devant ce dernier. J'en avais assez. Depuis la mort de notre mère, Frigga, tout avait trop changé. Le trône manquait de sa douceur et de son amour. De sa justesse.

« Où est Loki ? »

Odin prit un air agacé, se redressant sur son siège tout en me toisant de sa hauteur. Il congédia les gardes présents et se leva, son sceptre à la main. Ma fureur était palpable, tout mon corps était crispé…

« Il est avec Higal. Mais ça tu le sais déjà, Thor. » Dit-il doucement.

« Où ?! » Demandais-je avec rage.

Odin vint se placer en face de moi et posa sa main sur mon avant bras.

« Mon fils. Je ne le sais moi-même. Loki a besoin d'une punition à la hauteur des crimes qu'il a commis. Il restera chez Higal. Je n'ai pas choisi cette sentence, le conseil voulait le tuer en premier lieu. J'ai fais en sorte qu'ils soient plus clément envers le fils de Laufey pour son aide précieuse contre les elfes noirs. »

Je regardais mon père les yeux remplit de larmes.

« Clément ?! Père, mon frère est considéré comme une fille de joie par cet homme. Il nous est arraché ! Et vous osez parler d'un conseil qui est clément ! » Les larmes coulaient petit à petit de mes yeux, s'écrasant durement sur mon armure.

« Mère nous est enlevée et vous ne faites rien quand votre enfant vous l'est également ?! » Je reculais alors que le père de toute chose, l'homme que je croyais aimer le plus au monde me regardait avec peine.

« Vous ne méritez pas le titre de roi, et encore moins celui de père ! » ces mots furent craché avec haine et rancœur. Je fis volte face, sortant de sa pièce en de grande enjambé rageuse.

Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que derrière moi, mon père laissait échapper une larme unique de son œil valide, tout en disant d'un air triste « Recherche-le, mon fils, et ramène le … Je te fais confiance, mes mains sont encore plus liées que les siennes. »

* * *

Je sais ... Vous me détestez, c'est trop court ? Héhéhé... la suite arrive bientôt! Samedi pour être exacte!  
J'attends juste de vous ... quelques reviews? :D !  
Retour de Loki en narrateur pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour! Je reviens ce soir comme promis pour vos offrir ce chapitre. Tout d'abord je suis très heureuse que ma fanfiction vous plaise! Merci pour tous ces merveilleux reviews que vous me laissez et qui ravivent ma flamme pour l'écriture! Merci.  
Je tiens a vous dire que **ce chapitre peut-être choquant pour les plus jeunes lecteurs !** Je ne veux pas gâcher votre lecture mais je vous met en garde :) !_

_Je vais répondre à présent aux reviews anonyme ;)  
Shinobu77 : Trop triste ? Oh vraiment ? Je te laisse donc lire cette suite! Prépare les mouchoirs! La relation entre Thor et Loki? Hum ;) bientôt.  
Koki : *CORRECT!* Owi Thor sauve notre Lokikette 8D ! ...*pan* Je suis une vilaine tu vas voir!  
jujuouat : Mais non c'est pas triste... C'est... *lui tend des mouchoirs* euh... juste... déprimant. XD_

Bref! Je vous aime ! Merci merci merci! & J'espère que cette suite vous comblera!

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

_Loki._

J'avais arrêté de compter. De compter les minutes, puis les heures… J'avais enfin fini par arrêter de compter les jours. J'attendais. Ce que j'attendais, je ne le savais pas vraiment.  
Higal était un homme brutal et fourbe, une brute comme jamais je n'en avais connu. Il venait tous les jours, ou peut-être était-ce toutes les heures ? Ce n'était pas dans mon habitude d'avoir peur, après tout, j'étais un être fier, droit et crachant mon venin partout où je le pouvais… Mais ici… Je tremblais de peur, de haine, de rancœur… Je n'avais jamais regretté ce que j'avais fais, ni même demandé l'aide de quelqu'un. Mais j'allais finir par me réduire à ce que je n'étais pas…

L'homme venait me frapper, m'insulter et me torturer. Mais je lui riais au nez, il n'aurait rien. Rien. Jamais. Et même si je savais qu'au bout d'un moment je craquerai, rien que mes paroles me faisaient garder la tête hors de l'eau.

J'étais sale. Le sang souillait ma peau qui avait bien perdu de sa blancheur d'antan... Mes poignets me faisaient souffrir, mon cou, mes reins… Le froid avait fini par redevenir mon seul ami. Parfois je voyais avec effroi mes doigts devenir bleu...  
Mes cheveux, dans un état lamentable, tombaient en cascade sur mes épaules et sur mon visage. Je ne me supportais plus.

Des pas, ses pas, retentirent le long du couloir. J'aurais pu le reconnaitre entre mille… Combien de fois l'avais-je entendu ? J'avais perdu le compte depuis quelques temps déjà.  
Arrivé devant ma cellule, il l'ouvrit doucement puis s'adossa à l'embrasure de la porte… Son regard libidineux me fit me redresser et me coller un peu plus au mur derrière moi. Mon regard vert vira au rouge rubis sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Tout mon corps repoussait sauvagement cet homme. Tout mon être rejetait ce qu'il représentait. Je le haïssais. Mes yeux de Jotun le fusillaient. Je pus entendre distinctement son rire alcoolisé parvenir à mes oreilles.

« Voyons Loki. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. ~»

Sa voix était loin d'être sobre et j'en venais à me demander comment il était arrivé jusqu'ici… Il s'approchait de moi d'un pas chancelant en gloussant d'une manière peu virile… Mon regard dur et sombre croisa le sien envieux et perverti. Il s'arrêta quelques instants devant moi en me déshabillant du regard…

« Relâchez-moi. » Ma voix rauque et cassante brisa le silence de la pièce.

Il se permit un petit sourire cruel avant de me répondre, sûr de lui.

« Surement pas, au vue de ce que je te réserve ce soir… »

Un éclat de peur passa dans mon regard au moment ou il se mit à rire un peu plus fort… Que voulait-il me faire encore ?! N'avait-il toujours pas compris que je ne lui donnerais rien… ?

« En fait, sais-tu réellement pourquoi tu es ici ? »

Il s'accroupit en face de moi, un sourire vicelard collé sur le visage, pour être sans doute au même niveau que moi. Je me collais encore un peu plus contre le mur. Tous les pores de ma peau suintant mon mépris pour cet homme qui était si près de moi. Si j'avais pu fusionner avec la pierre, qui rougissait déjà mon dos, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter… Il leva sa main vers moi, mon regard se fit plus dur, tout était comme dans un cauchemar… Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'ai dis de ne pas me regarder comme ça ! »

Il me mit une gifle avant de m'attraper les cheveux brusquement…Mes lèvres frêles se mirent à trembler de rage… Mes mains essayant de briser mes chaînes avec violence sans que rien ne se passe.

« Je vais te rendre tout doux, crois moi. »

Mon visage se figea d'effroi quand je le vis attraper mes chevilles pour les tirer à lui brusquement, me mettant sur le dos. Ma tête râpa contre le mur avant de heurter le sol dans un bruit sec… Je mis quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'était assis sur mes hanches bloquant mes mouvements.  
C'est à ce moment précis que je pris vraiment peur… Ses mains passèrent sous ma tunique qu'il déboutonna avec brutalité et sauvagerie. J'émis un feulement proche de celui d'un félin, en me débattant.

« Lâchez-moi ! Qu'est ce que… ! »

J'avais parlé avec hargne avant qu'il ne place un morceau de tissu dans ma bouche. Mon regard se remplit de terreur lorsqu'il vint me susurrer à l'oreille.

« Maintenant tu vas être bien gentil avec moi… Et me donner ce que je veux depuis déjà trop de temps…»

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou en le mordant durement et mes yeux se fermèrent sous la douleur. Sa langue remontât le long de ma jugulaire. Je ne ressentais que du dégoût. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Il ne fallait pas que je craque. Sa voix claqua à mon oreille, ses paroles sales me consumèrent à petit feu. J'étais pris au piège…

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'observe à Asgard… Depuis combien de temps je pense à toi… Je ne pense qu'à toi nuit et jour… »

Mon corps se contracta de lui-même quand il commença à se déshabiller devant mes yeux ahuris… Higal était donc obsédé par… Moi. Un hurlement sortit de ma bouche, étouffé par mon bâillon. Il se remit face à moi alors que mes jambes gesticulaient dans tous les sens, et que mes cris prisonniers traversaient le tissu. Mes yeux verts s'humidifiaient de seconde en seconde. Pitié… Tout mais pas ça …. Pas lui… Pas ici…

Minable. Faible.

« J'ai enfin réussi à t'avoir. Après tout ce temps ! »  
Son rire me glaçait le sang. Il était fou… Complètement fou… Mon regard se perdit dans le sien, dément…  
« Tu comprends maintenant ? »

Non …

« Tu es à moi ! »

Jamais… Non. Il ne pouvait pas se tenir nu devant moi. Il ne pouvait pas être réellement en train de m'arracher mes vêtements. Il ne pouvait pas… Il n'avait pas le droit… Il… Ne… Pouvait… Mes jambes et mes bras tapaient le sol avec rage, des hurlements arrivaient à traverser le tissu qui était en sang par mes lèvres ouvertes…  
Un hoquet d'horreur me traversa quand il installa d'autres chaînes à mes chevilles et les tira vers le mur pour les écarter.

Des sanglots commencèrent à franchir mes lèvres. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Ce monstre n'était pas là avec moi… C'était un cauchemar… J'allais me réveiller … Il se repositionna entre mes jambes cette fois, un air faussement coupable sur le visage… Il leva sa main pour essuyer une larme qui coulait sur ma joue…

« Mais enfin… Je n'ai rien fait pour que tu pleures… Pas encore… »

Il regarda mon anatomie alors que je sanglotais à chaudes larmes… J'allais me réveiller par vrai... ? Thor me jettera de l'eau au visage pour me réveiller, comme il le faisait quand nous étions enfants… Et il me sortirait de cet Enfer à peine descriptible... Mon propre hurlement me fit sortir de ma transe…

« Tu es bien hermaphrodite… » Dit-il, son regard libidineux ancré sur mon entrejambe tout en la farfouillant de sa main sans la moindre retenue… Il se redressa et mon regard plein de panique sembla le réjouir. Mon corps s'arqua dans un mouvement sec de son bassin. Un hurlement déchirant emplit la cellule… Tout n'était que douleur dans mon cerveau. L'homme se pencha à mon oreille, écorchant mon esprit déjà en miettes…

« Maintenant tu peux pleurer et me supplier, espèce de salope. »

Ce fut le noir… Pleure, horreur, douleur… Ça ne pouvait pas être moi… Pas moi… Non… Un cauchemar… Jamais… Thor… Pitié…  
Je ne savais pas combien de temps cela avait duré… Il me décrocha les jambes, m'enleva mon bâillon… Me laissant au sol… Respirant seulement à travers mes sanglots. Je ne voulais plus vivre cela…

« C'est pour ça que tu es là. » Son rire resta longtemps à résonner dans ma prison, bien après qu'il ne fut partit…

Mes tremblements et mes larmes se transformèrent en hurlements déchirant. Je m'étais alors recroquevillé dans un coin de ma cellule…

Combien de temps se passa-t-il avant que cela ne se reproduise… ? Je ne savais pas. Mais il revint… D'autres fois… Accompagné ou non… Avec des… Choses… Trop de fois…

Une main chaude se posa sur mon épaule et mes larmes se remirent à couler encore, j'étais épuisé.

« Non… Pitié… » Susurrais-je doucement à l'homme qui se tenait à mes côtés. Je ne le reconnaissais pas. Je ne cherchais pas à le regarder, ma tête entre mes genoux, mes mains dans mes cheveux qui tombaient en cascade dans mon dos… Depuis quand ?... Une main chaude pris la mienne doucement.

« Loki… ? »

Mon corps se figea… Cette voix. Mon visage se releva doucement, mes yeux émeraude croisèrent deux orbes bleutés, un regard choqué et meurtri.

« T…Thor… ? »

* * *

_Alors? ... *silence* Ok ok ne me tapez pas ! Je sais je suis vilaine ! XD ...Mais vous comprenez... Un loki attaché... ça ne se refuse pas à mon imagination !  
Un petit review ? :D  
PS : Prochain chapitre le mardi 10 ou mercredi 11 décembre si tout va bien ;)_. _Les chapitres s'espaceront par la suite avec l'arrivé de mes partiels_ _! à très bientôt!_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour à tous! Merci pour toutes les petites reviews que vous m'avez laisser ! Bon... J'avoue avoir été très très méchante avec notre précieux Loki. Je vais pas vous dire que ça ira mieux pour lui... Ou moins bien... héhé. Oui je suis une sadique! Je dois avoir une part de Loki en moi pour être aussi cruelle et sadique... Viens là papa /PAN/ BREF! Merci à tous ! Je répondrais ici aux reviews anonymes :  
Koki : Comment ça une position des plus équivoques ?! il est seulement attaché, enchainé, dépravé, bâillonné, ... Bon ok. C'est mal, c'est mal ooouuuhhh! XD Puis tu sais ... Thor aura toujours un train de retard. Bé oui il arrive toujours thor tard... *Prend la chaise et la corde.* Merci pour ta review! _  
_Quetzalvert : Merci merci ! MERCI! :3 ! J'espère que nous resterons longtemps sur la même longueur d'onde! Et j'espère que tu pourras t'immerger encore dans ce chapitre! _  
_Merci à tous encore une fois! Je vais de ce pas vous écrire un autre chapitre! _  
_Bonne lecture! ;)_

* * *

Chapitre 5

_Loki_

Résiste. C'était le seul mot qui était resté gravé dans ma tête. Thor avait été le seul nom à y subsister. Je continuais à regarder ses yeux, imprimant son bleu, m'accrochant à son âme comme une bouée de secours. Je l'avais tant souhaité. Je l'avais tant voulu, j'avais tant cru qu'il viendrait. Je le savais au fond de moi.

Il passa sa main sur mon bras pour attraper mon poignet et je le repris brusquement, le regard teinté de peur. Il fronça les sourcils en reprenant ma main avec plus de poigne. Un feulement sortit de ma bouche alors que mes yeux passaient au rouge. Thor se figea. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas idée de ce que je venais de subir pendant tout ce temps passé ici. Il ne voyait pas le problème. Que pensait-il ? Ma rage se porta sur lui en un instant. Tirant sur mes chaînes avec force pour le griffer et le mordre où je le pouvais. Thor se releva, me regardant avec incompréhension et tristesse.

« Thor, on a… »

La voix féminine chanta à mes oreilles. Mes yeux fixèrent Sif, choqué et bloqué dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Sif, tu as dis à Thor que …Par Odin ! »

Le reste de la bande d'ami de Thor s'arrêta, eux aussi sur le pas de ma prison, devant le spectacle que j'offrais. Je me redressais légèrement en leur lançant un regard haineux et remplit de peur. Cruel ressentiment que de lire la pitié sur leurs visages… Je ne voulais pas ça … Je voulais seulement fuir… Partir.  
Thor, Mjolnir dans sa paume, me regardait avec angoisse. Il se remit à ma hauteur en avançant sa main gauche doucement. Je ne quittais pas ses yeux insistant. Mais je n'arrivais pas… Je ne pouvais pas le toucher. Je me sentais sale, impur, brisé de l'intérieur et si vulnérable.

« Thor, il faut partir d'ici… Vite. » Dit Hogun.

Le dieu du tonnerre me regarda avec peine et se releva. Mon regard se remplit de larmes rapidement alors que mes bras se tendaient vers lui désespérément dans le tintement de mes entraves. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'abandonne. Non, emmène-moi avec toi…

Il me contourna avec hâte avant d'abattre avec violence Mjolnir sur mes chaînes ancrées dans le mur. Je regardais la scène, ne comprenant pas vraiment… Il m'attrapa avec empressement la main sous mes plaintes sonores.

« Loki ! Arrête de bouger ! » Tonna la voix de Thor complètement impuissant devant ce spectacle.

Je restais à genou, face à lui, ne sachant comment réagir. Il logea ma joue dans sa puissante main et m'invita à me mettre debout avec beaucoup plus de douceur. Ce que je fis en tremblant et en grimaçant, essayant de cacher mon corps meurtri aux yeux de tous. Et pour cause, j'étais seulement vêtu d'une tunique blanche, rendue sale par le temps, qui tombait mi-cuisse... Les taches qui l'ornaient ne laissaient pas grand doute sur les tortures que je subissais. Les amis de Thor détournèrent les yeux, alors que je serrais les dents, mes jambes tremblotantes, bleuis et rougis par mon agresseur. Les traces de ses mains étaient encore visibles sur mon bras. Une substance rougeâtre coula le long de l'intérieur de ma cuisse quand je voulu faire un pas vers mon frère. Je me raidis instantanément en sentant cela…

« Mon frère… Vient avec moi… »

Je voulais lui dire que je n'étais pas son frère… J'avais envie de lui rire au nez en prenant mon air arrogant, mais je ne pouvais pas. Mon esprit brisé était devenu une prison. Je fis un autre pas chancelant vers lui, ne faisant que le regarder. Il fit le dernier pas vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, où je me raidis complètement en émettant un gémissement plaintif et complètement lamentable. Il se baissa un peu sous mon regard craintif avant de passer son deuxième bras sous mes cuisses, prenant soin de garder le tissu sur ma peau mutilé. Il me souleva avec une facilité déconcertante alors que je lâchais un hoquet de peur, accrochant mes mains autour de son cou, fixant son regard qui brillait de haine et d'inquiétude, un mélange étrange. Il regarda ses amis en déclarant durement.

« Nous partons. »

Ses pas me bercèrent quelques minutes avant que je lui murmure des mots à l'oreille, dans une langue étrangère incompréhensibles pour lui. Mes paupières se fermèrent doucement. Je n'y croyais presque plus. L'enfer était donc fini ? Il était bien réel. Bon sang, avais-je vraiment mérité ce qu'il c'était passé ?

Thor marcha longtemps. Je sentais le soleil sur ma peau, le vent frais de l'extérieur me caresser, faisant bouger doucement mes cheveux. Tout avait un doux parfum de liberté. Mais j'avais peur de faire seulement un rêve. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller dans cette cellule froide et sombre. Mon corps se raidit entre les bras de mon porteur qui cessa de marcher.

« Mon frère… ? »

Je fermais encore plus mes paupières déjà closes. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller. Il me déposa doucement sur le sol. C'était frais, humide et doux sous mes pieds nus … De l'herbe ?  
J'ouvris les yeux, agressé par la lumière aveuglante d'une belle journée. Je battais plusieurs fois des paupières pour voir Thor en face de moi avec sa tête de rustre blondinet. Mon regard se fit dur. Ma voix cassante franchi mes lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas ton frère. »

Thor se figea, un peu troublé par mes paroles si cassantes alors que je paressais si faible la seconde d'avant. Mais pour moi ce n'était qu'une simple vérité. Nous n'étions pas frère. Et nous ne le serions plus jamais.

« Finalement il n'a pas l'air d'être si mal en point. On aurait peut-être du le laisser là-bas ? Il s'amusait peut être bien ! » Raillât Fandral dans mon dos.

Un éclat dangereux passa dans mes yeux quand je fis volte face pour regarder le dit Fandral, manquant au passage de tomber si Thor ne m'avait pas tenu par l'aisselle à ce moment précis.

« Modère tes propos, Fandral » Crachais-je avec haine. « Ou je n'hésiterai pas à couper ta langue de serpent. »

« Loki ! »

Thor raffermi sa prise sur mon bras pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Me faisant sans aucun doute un bleu de plus parmi tous les autres. Ma grimace le fit desserrer sa prise. Le reste de mes chaînes pendaient lamentablement à mes poignets, bridant encore mes pouvoirs. J'osais enfin bouger la tête pour regarder un peu autour de nous. Nous étions dans une forêt, mais mon visage se décomposa en voyant au loin les sommets d'une ville… Nous n'étions pas à Asgard. Ma question muette reçu une réponse.

« Nous nous trouvons sur Midgard. Et … ça fait une année midgardienne que nous te recherchons… »

Je fis face à sa réponse en même temps qu'à mon horreur. Non… Pas si longtemps. Cet enfer avait duré une année... ? Mon corps se mis à trembler. Mes jambes flanchèrent et le seul mot que j'entendis fût mon nom, prononcé avec angoisse par le dieu de tonnerre, avant de sombrer pitoyablement.

* * *

_Tadam... Alors ? Un commentaire, une remarque, une réclamation? le SAL (service après lecture) est là pour ça ! Il vous suffit de poster une petite review ET OP! Je répondrais ;) !_  
_Prochain chapitre samedi ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plu ! à Bientôt !_  
_Alesanyan! _


	6. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour à tous!  
Comme promis un nouveau chapitre parce qu'on est ... samediiiii héhéhéhé!  
Vous vous demandez surement ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre hien? Hé bien je vous annonce l'arrivé des Avengers ;)  
Merci pour tous vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir! Je tiens également à vous dire que les chapitres s'espaceront, excuser moi par avance. Les études avant tout *ou pas...* -  
Eith : Merci pour ta review. Et bien si le chapitre quatre t'avait laisser perplexe. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira comme le cinq. Loki est bien descendu en enfer, croit moi. Mais tu le comprendras au fur et a mesure des chapitres! *Oui je suis une auteur très sadique! héhé*. Encore merci. :D  
Quetzalvert : Le reste des avengers arrivent ! Soit heureuse lol ! Merci pour ta review! héhé. Moi aussi je dois réviser ... hum x) _

_Bonne lecture à tous, c'est un long chapitre ! _

* * *

_Chapitre 6_

Il y a des personnes qui disent que chaque être possède un point faible. Dans un premier temps j'avais ris de ces « on-dit ». Ce premier temps était passé depuis une année.  
J'étais un dieu. Je n'avais aucun point faible… Sauf si ce point faible... C'était moi-même.

Mon corps se reposait. Mais mon esprit vagabondait sauvagement, ignorant le fait qu'il me fallait du repos, ou du moins juste une pause, juste le temps d'oublier ça...  
J'entendais des voix dans le lointain… « Le SHIELD ne peut pas prendre … de le … ici. » « Mon ami, mon frère est éprouvé par … » « Jarvis, ... »  
Puis ce fût le noir. Le repos, enfin.

Des mains rugueuses se posèrent sur mon corps maigre et pâle. Des mains blanches, sans aucune douceur. Mon cœur explosa à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. La peur congela mes muscles. _Ses mains_. Un cri inhumain retentit à mes oreilles. J'étais paralysé par l'horreur de ce que je revivais. Sa bouche impure goûtant à chaque parcelle de ma peau… Sa voix susurrant lubriquement des immondices au creux de mon esprit. Le cri se fit plus intense encore. Mon corps s'arqua entre la réalité et le cauchemar.  
Je me redressais sauvagement dans mon lit en hurlant de terreur, mes mains arrachant mes cheveux en bataille. Aveugle de rage et de peur, je me mis à envoyer tout valser à l'aide de ma magie, miraculeusement retrouvée, mais je m'en fichais royalement. Mes sortilèges paniqués abattant tout sur leur passage.

« LOKI ! »

« C'est un grand malade ! Arrête le Thor ! Il va encore tout péter !»

Ma voix se brisa encore dans des hurlements alors que je bouchais mes oreilles. Une masse de muscles me percuta de plein fouet, me jetant par dessus le lit. Il me saisit en parlant dans la langue de mon enfance, caressant mes cheveux. Mes cris cessèrent alors que mes mains, libres de chaînes, retombaient mollement le long de mon corps. Je me retrouvais accroupi en face de la brute blonde, reprenant conscience doucement.

« […] _Il faut que tu te calmes_… »

Je me mis à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant que tous les meubles de la pièce ne cessent de bouger. Complètement désorienté, je me défis brutalement des bras de mon soi-disant frère, qui me laissa faire sans rien dire. Je pus enfin observer la pièce dans laquelle je me tenais. Une chambre dont le mobilier devait à l'origine être simple… Puisqu'à présent il était fracassé en milles morceaux contre les murs d'un blanc mat soutenu.  
Je me remis sur pied avec hâte, Thor m'imitant. Mauvaise idée, ma tête tournait bien trop vite à mon goût… Mon regard haineux s'arrêta sur deux hommes se trouvant dans la pièce. L'homme de métal… Stark et mon plus grand fan… Le monstre vert. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Thor m'attrapa doucement le poignet et, avant que je ne réagisse, un « clic » sonore retenti dans la chambre. Mon regard se porta sur ma main entre les grandes paluches du blond pour observer un fin bracelet luisant d'un vert unique… Je sentis une bonne partie de mes pouvoirs fluctuer vers l'objet, me rendant faible et impuissant… Je ne pouvais pas croire que ça recommençait encore.

« Non mais regarde dans quel état il a mit la piaule ! Ça va pas bien dans ta tête de bouc ?! » S'avança Stark d'une manière très familière qui me fit gronder.  
L'homme s'approcha de moi alors que je me mis à reculer doucement, Thor fixant mes réactions, prêt à intervenir à tout moment. Le milliardaire désigna la pièce de sa main en hurlant « Non mais tu sais combien ça coûte la chèvre ! »

« Stark… » La voix de Bruce résonna comme un rappel a l'ordre.

« Quoi ?! » Clama-t-il avec exaspération. Bruce me désigna du menton alors que j'avais atteint le mur de la chambre, me collant à celui-ci comme si il s'agissait de mon seul refuge, me séparant de lui par deux petits mètres.

« Woh… » Fit-il en m'observant. Il n'avait, visiblement, pas prit en compte mon état physique et mentale. « Impressionnant… » Il me détailla tranquillement et je ne pu que grogner en cachant de mes mains mon corps trop peu vêtu. Je portais toujours la même tenue. J'étais sale… Souillé. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur mes cuisses où un sillon rouge y était ancré. Il grimaça et une expression de pitié prit place sur son visage. De rage je me mis à feuler, ce qui le fit reculer, sur la défensive.

« Couché ! Couché le minet ! »

Ma voix pleine de colère résonna dans la pièce.

« De quel droit me regardez-vous de la sorte ! Misérables humains ! » Mon visage se tourna vers Thor en le pointant du doigt « Et toi ! De quel droit me prives-tu de mes pouvoirs ! »  
Une pointe d'hystérie avait fait son apparition dans ma voix malgré mon regard plein de fureur… Thor s'avança vers moi, jusqu'à attraper mon poignet doucement. Je ne pipais mot… Regardant seulement les yeux bleus de l'homme qui se tenait en face de moi. Pourquoi je me sentais si faible face à lui ? Pourquoi... ?

« Loki…» Il avait l'air si sérieux. «… Allons te rafraichir. » Puis il murmura, le regard peiné. « Tu m'inquiètes mon frère… »

Je détournais le regard en murmurant ironiquement : « Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié _mon frère._ »  
Il me fit tourner la tête : « Ce n'est pas de la pitié. » Son regard déterminé me figea que voulait-il dire par là ?! Mon visage se contracta.

« Arrêtes ça et viens. » Il attrapa un peu plus fort mon poignet, et une lueur inquiète passa dans mon regard. Bruce et Stark regardaient la scène un peu stupidement. Thor me traina jusqu'à une autre pièce.

« ME CASSEZ RIEN ! »

Tony se tourna vers Bruce avec une moue capricieuse, une fois les deux dieux partie dans la salle de bain, ou plutôt l'un trainer par l'autre.

« J'sais pas toi, mais j'la sens moyen cette histoire…»

Bruce soupira de lassitude en quittant la pièce, Tony Stark sur les talons. Il se dit qu'il fallait sans doute laisser un peu de temps aux deux dieux pour avoir quelques explications.

Le dieu du mensonge avait, apparemment, bien payé ses crimes.

Thor referma la porte de la pièce en entendant l'homme de fer hurler de ne rien casser. Je me tenais au milieu de la pièce en me massant douloureusement le poignet d'un air outré… Thor n'était qu'une espèce de sauvage des cavernes ! Celui-ci se retourna et resta planté devant la porte, bras croisé. J'arquais un sourcil en le regardant… Il ne comptait tout de même pas rester ici ? Ça faisait quelques siècles que Thor _mon cher frère adoré_ et moi-même ne prenions plus de bain ensemble.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu attends, _mon frère ?_ »

« Et bien, j'attends que tu ais fini ! » Dit-il comme si c'était totalement évident.

Mon rire résonna quelques instants dans ces lieux avant de s'évanouir.

« J'espère que c'est une blague ? » dis-je d'un ton neutre.

Pour toute réponse, il fit quelques pas en avant et ouvrit les robinets d'eau pour faire couler le bain. Son regard se porta sur moi par la suite.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te dérange tant. Nous avons le même corps mon frère. »

Il s'avança vers moi alors que je me mis à reculer, le regard sombre. Non, nous n'étions pas pareille, autant physiquement parlant, qu'anatomiquement… Et je ne voulais pas qu'il voit _ça_. Il s'arrêta et je pus l'observer. Son air niais me donnait juste envie de le frapper… Il fit demi tour et je cru qu'il me laissait pour de bon… Mais non, il ferma juste les robinets… Il me désigna la baignoire.

« Merci mon frère, elle n'est pas assez grande. Je ne la voyais pas. » Dis-je ironiquement.

Thor souffla d'un air irrité. « Loki… » Menaça-t-il.

« Il est hors de question que je me lave devant toi ! »

« Ma patience à des limites mon frère ! »

« LA MIENNE AUSSI ! » Hurlais-je avec force et rage.

Il gronda en s'avançant vers moi, menaçant. Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi quand sa poigne me fit mal au bras. _Non…_ Il me traina avec violence sur le sol de la salle de bain avant de me mettre devant la baignoire. _Pas lui…_Il m'enleva mon vêtement dans un mouvement brusque alors que je fermais les yeux en tremblant de tout mon corps. _Brute…_ sa poigne se desserra doucement alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras pour rentrer dans le bain. _Jamais je ne te pardonnerai…_ Il me fit m'assoir dans le bain fumant, s'agenouillant lui-même. Quelque chose d'humide roula le long de ma joue, et une main douce l'effaça. J'ouvris les yeux pour croiser ceux de Thor, peiné et désolé.

« Excuse-moi Loki. Je ne sais plus comment agir avec toi. »

Je voulu lui rire au nez, mais c'est comme si j'étais brisé une seconde fois. Qu'il me voit comme ça… Nu et surtout complètement faible. Une seconde larme roula sur ma joue et Thor passa encore sa main sur celle-ci.

« T'ai-je fais mal ? » Sa voix reflétait son malaise, comme un enfant prit en faute. Devant mon mutisme le plus profond, il se décida à prendre les devant. Il prit une… Serviette miniature qu'il plongea dans l'eau du bain avant d'y mettre une sorte de pâte qui sentait les fruits. La pâte moussa contre la peau de mon bras ou il passait délicatement la minuscule serviette. Thor, cette brute, était donc capable de douceur ?

Il s'appliqua à me nettoyer tout le haut du corps. Mais je sentais bien qu'il serrait les dents devant certaines traces sur ma peau. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et je tournais mes yeux remplit d'amertumes vers lui. L'eau du bain était devenue très foncée… Son regard passa d'un œil a l'autre.

« Je suis… Non… Excuse-moi de … Tout ça. »

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je n'arrivais plus à tenir… Le masque se fissurait de seconde en seconde. Il vida presque toute l'eau du bain, me laissant pratiquement à nu. Je me recroquevillais sur moi, serrant les jambes, cachant mon intimité bafouée et resserrant les bras autour de mon torse.

Il prit une autre pâte et l'appliqua doucement dans mes cheveux. Je le laissais faire. Sans mes vêtements, sans mes pouvoirs : mon esprit était à vif. Moi le dieu du mensonge, je ne pouvais pas me cacher. Je ne pouvais plus.

Il passa l'eau dans mes cheveux, enlevant la mousse accumulée. Puis il passa furtivement la serviette sur ma cuisse. Je fis volte face, attrapant sa main violement, le regardant avec angoisse. Un « non » déchirant passa la barrière tremblante de mes lèvres. _Déshonneur_.

« S'il te plait Loki, fait moi confiance. » Dit-il posément.

Je mis de longues secondes avant d'ôter mes mains tremblantes des siennes. Ses mains hésitantes parcoururent mes jambes frêles et éprouvées par mes tortures. Confiance ? Jamais je n'avais douté de Thor… Il était le seul. Avec Mère…  
Je fermais les yeux, c'était douloureux… Mais pas physiquement. Il lava consciencieusement mes jambes, ôtant toutes traces de sang… Mais les autres traces subsistaient… Je rouvris les yeux doucement, dévoilant des prunelles vertes humides. Il plaça la serviette dans ma main en y mettant un peu de crème odorante.

« Je … » Il détourna le regard « …Te laisse faire le reste… »

J'avais envie de lui dire merci pour me laisser le fragment de dignité qu'il me restait. Il se retourna alors que j'essayais fébrilement de nettoyer les parties de mon corps souillées. Des larmes perlèrent quand je vis du sang se remettre à couler doucement de mon entre-jambe abusé… Le gant glissa de mes mains pour tomber mollement dans la baignoire. Thor se retourna et rougit aussi vite qu'il pâlit en me voyant ainsi.

« Loki, tu as du sang qui…. » Il cessa de parler, devenant blême. « Oh … Non. »

Il prit une serviette qui se tenait près de lui et la mis rapidement autour de moi. Je ne pus que me laisser aller dans ses bras. Le masque se fendit encore un peu plus. Mon front se posa sur son épaule. C'était cruellement bon, parce que Thor ressemblait bien plus à mère que je ne l'avais cru. Il me prit délicatement par la taille pour me reposer sur le sol froid de cette pièce de bain.

Il me guida jusqu'à la chambre, m'indiqua sans un mot les vêtements propres qui avaient été déposés sur mon lit pendant que nous étions dans l'autre pièce. C'était des vêtements simples de nuit. Je les enfilais avec hâte puis m'assis sur mon lit dans le silence. Thor se mit face à moi.

« Je te laisse dormir… Demain nous parlerons mon frère. »

Il commençait à faire demi-tour. Une peur soudaine me prit les entrailles, et mu d'un instinct inconnu j'attrapais le bras de Thor calmement. Il croisa mon regard. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors et l'obscurité de la pièce m'angoissait. Il me sonda quelques secondes.

Le masque se brisa. Mes larmes dévalèrent mes joues honteuses. Mes yeux rougis logeaient mes prunelles vertes brisées. Thor se précipita sur moi alarmé par mon comportement… Jamais il ne m'avait vu comme ça.

« Tu as mal ?! Loki ?! »

Son regard apeuré ne fit que redoubler mes sanglots. _Brisé_.

Oui j'avais mal. Mais pas physiquement. C'était tellement douloureux. Tellement… J'avais mal… Une douleur insoutenable. J'avais besoin d'oublier et il n'y avait que lui en qui j'avais confiance.

« Pitié… Reste avec moi. »

Ma voix n'était qu'un souffle. La peur entravait mes tripes. Thor d'abord surpris lâcha ma main. Puis il m'installa dans le lit… Avant de s'installer avec moi en se collant à moi. Mes pleurs moururent subitement. Ma tête se logea dans son cou. Mon corps se colla à lui. Thor se tendit comme un arc. Cela m'aurait fait sourire si je n'avais pas eu si besoin de ce contact. Le noir ne me faisait plus peur dans ses bras. Thor se détendit tranquillement, m'entrainant dans un sommeil réparateur, une fois la faible lumière partit.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Bruce qui voulait voir comment allait « l'invité », il se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte. Thor tenait dans ses bras Loki. Un léger sourire aux lèvres il referma la porte pour aller ce coucher lui-même.

* * *

_Alors ? Un petit commentaire ? :D L'auteur de mord pas. Enfin si quelques fois, mais pas fort, promis. Nyaou._

_Le prochain chapitre sera pour la semaine prochaine. Je ne vous donne pas de date, car j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire -malheureusement- !  
à très bientôt les petits Nyans! :'3 _


	7. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour Eveuh-rii-bo-dy!_

_Je voulais vous remercier pour tous vos reviews chaleureux qui m'aident à écrire chaque jour ! Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent et tous ceux qui lisent ma fic' même sans laisser de commentaire ! Merci beaucoup.  
Je tiens a vous dire que les Avengers font leur concrète apparition dans ce chapitre, mais ils n'ont pas une place privilégié, dans le sens ou cette fiction est centré sur Loki & Thor, j'en suis désolé. J'ai éssayé de suivre leur personnalité, mais c'est assez difficile de faire communiquer un nassicique, un piaf, un ogre scientifique, une rousse et un puceau... Sans parlé du complexe d'infériorité d'un bouc violé et de la douceur d'hippopotame du blond. J'espère au moins vous avoir faire rire avec ça ! _

_-J'ai clôturé le chapitre 13 hier soir. J'ai donc une petite longueur d'avance et je pense vous déposez un chapitre dimanche & Mercredi matin au pied du sapin ;)  
Je suis désolé pour les nombreuses fautes qui vous brulerons les yeux x_x mais je n'ai plus de bétâ lecteur ! J'essaye de corriger comme une grande! Mais ... je suis aveugle !  
Sans plus tarder je vous laisse à votre lecture! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira!  
Réponse aux reviews anonymes :__Queztalvert : Haha! J'avoue qu'une petite virgule t'aurais sans doute aidé dans la compréhension XD ... Stark avec des meubles en peau de chèvre, ça ne m'étonnerai même pas venant de lui, tiens!_ _Et c'est vrai que Loki était légèrement un peu beaucoup un aimant à câlins dans le chapitre précédent ! Mais il reste Loki... x) ... & Comme tu le dis si bien, je voulais pas d'un labrador ! ça bave et laisse ses poils partout! ... Non soyons sérieux, Thor est un peu débile (Cf Thor 2 avec le marteau et le porte manteau.), c'est un peu une brute aussi mais... c'est quand même le fils d'Odin et un dieu ! ;) Je ne voulais pas qu'il ai l'image d'un crétin._

* * *

_Chapitre 7_

Une chaleur et une sécurité réconfortante. Une bulle que jamais je n'aurais voulu quitter. Mais une lueur vive me fit battre plusieurs fois des paupières avant de grogner en me blottissant un peu plus contre ma source de chaleur matinale. Mon cœur rata un battement quand la dite source de chaleur émis un grognement sonore en bougeant. Qu'est ce que… ? Puis le souvenir honteux de la veille me revint en mémoire. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Une tête blonde endormi se tenant devant mon visage… Je dus résister à l'envie de le jeter par-dessus bord… Je me défis des bras puissant de Thor, écartant les draps pour me mettre debout. Je marchais vers l'autre pièce d'un pas silencieux. Une fois à l'intérieur je pris soin de fermer la porte en douceur, pour ne pas prendre le risque de réveiller le blondinet endormis dans l'autre pièce.

Je fis quelques pas pour voir mon reflet. J'étais l'ombre de moi-même. Mon teint d'habitude pâle paraissait maladif… Mes yeux étaient rougis, mon corps amaigris. J'observais les marques… Je passais ma main dessus… Une fois … Deux fois, puis frénétiquement… Pourquoi restaient-elle ? Seules témoignages physiques de sa possession… Ma respiration chaotique et sifflante me déstabilisa. Comment avait-il pu me faire si mal ?

J'arrêtais de frotter ma peau, elle était encore plus rougie qu'avant. Je me demandais à quel moment j'avais plongé dans une folie si grande que j'en avais oublié le temps… Quel ironie de dire que le dieu du chaos était si désorienté ! Peur qu'il ne revienne me prendre… Peur qu'il ne m'emprisonne à nouveau. Un tremblement me parcouru. Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça.

Mon visage redevint impassible. Un sourire sournois s'étirant sur mes lèvres. J'étais Loki. Je lui ferais payer.

Je fis circuler le peu de magie qui me restait pour faire apparaitre des vêtements, une simple tunique verte et un pantalon noir près du corps. Je me changeais rapidement, évitant mon reflet, puis je sortis de la pièce. Thor dormait toujours dans la chambre défigurée par mon manque de self-control de la veille… Mon ventre produisit un bruit étonnant… Thor se retourna dans le lit en couinant, ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Il ouvrit les yeux en se redressant dans le lit. Je croisais les bras en m'adossant au mur derrière moi. D'un rapide mouvement de tête il capta mon regard. Je sentis un malaise s'installer entre nous alors que je perdais mon sourire ironique. Après quelques secondes, notre duel de regard fut interrompu par un grondement sonore émanant de mon ventre vide depuis trop longtemps. Il se racla la gorge en sortant du lit, puis passa devant moi en coup de vent, évitant mon regard pour aller enfilé des vêtements plus décent dans l'autre pièce. Un soupire sortit de ma bouche.

Il ressortit vêtu de vêtements midgardien. Je haussais un sourcil à la vue de son torse comprimer dans son t-shirt… Il se racla une seconde fois la gorge en se plaçant devant moi, fuyant mon regard.

« Tu dois avoir faim. »

Un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres quand je lui rétorquais : « Je m'auto-digère serait une qualification plus juste. »

Thor leva enfin les yeux vers moi en souriant. Il fit quelques pas et ouvrit la porte pour me laisser passer. Mes jambes me portaient avec peine derrière le grand blond. A dire vrai, je ressentais encore beaucoup trop les séquelles de ce que j'avais vécu. Je sentais que quelque chose clochait…

La tour Stark, puisque c'était en ce lieu que nous nous trouvions, était un vrai labyrinthe. Je mémorisais chaque couloir et chaque porte que nous passions. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Au vu de la clarté qui régnait quand nous passâmes devant des baies vitrées familières, il devait être tôt dans la journée… Un rapide regard dans une partie de la pièce me remit l'épisode d'une certaine incrustation au sol... Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle m'était familière. La tête toujours tournée vers la vie de la ville en dessous, je n'aperçu même pas les autres personnes qui se tenaient dans la pièce avec nous.

« Bien le bonjour mes amis ! »

La voix de Thor me fit sursauter. Tournant lentement la tête, je pus voir distinctement quatre personnes assises autour d'une table, dont au moins trois me scrutaient sans vergogne. C'est vrai qu'à côté de Thor je faisais limite frêle et…

« Salut Thor… Bonjour à toi Minou ! » La voix de Stark interrompit le fil de ma pensée.

Minou ? Mon visage se figea, mon frère se mit à rire alors que le scientifique assit à droite de la table s'étouffait dans son café. La rousse en face de moi esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre son air impassible. Quant à collant-man fronça les sourcils en regardant Stark. Celui-ci se leva de sa chaise pour nous approcher, un sourire indescriptible aux lèvres.

« Bien dormit,_ tous les deux _? » Son regard insistant me fit grogner. Thor toujours en train de rire me mit une grande tape dans le dos qui me décrocha un poumon. Puis il se calma doucement.

« Nous avons très bien dormi mon ami. Merci encore de ton hospitalité. »

« Oh c'est pas comme si j'étais obligé de loger _Catwoman et Pikachu_. » Dit-il calmement en faisant demi-tour pour s'installer à sa place d'origine.

Je ne comprenais décidément que peu de chose à ce que cet homme énervant disait. Le monstre vert, dans sa forme humaine, releva la tête vers moi, m'observant alors que Thor me dirigeait vers un siège vide autour de la table. Je n'aimais pas cet homme non plus. La situation me paraissait vraiment surréaliste. Les Avengers et … Moi autour d'un petit déjeuner… Mon regard s'attardait sur une sorte de pain boursouflé avec deux points noirs à ses extrémités. J'hésitais. Mon ventre grogna pour la troisième fois de la matinée. Les autres stoppèrent tout mouvement en me fixant. Ce fût un des instants les plus gênants de ma vie… Thor prit la nourriture que je fixais dans sa main et me la tendit. Je la pris avec un regard hésitant.

« C'est un pain au chocolat. » affirma la rousse, bras croisés.

« Ça se mange, c'est pas empoisonné et en plus c'est offert par la maison. » rajouta Stark.

Pendant que mon frère s'empiffrait royalement, je mangeais le 'pain au chocolat' avec beaucoup plus de retenu malgré le vide béant qu'était mon estomac. Il faut dire que j'étais nettement plus civilisé à table que Thor… Mère nous avait apprit à nous tenir… Ou du moins c'était ce que je pensais. Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé, les Avengers présents me fixèrent… Enfin surtout le milliardaire et l'humaine, Bruce toujours plongé dans son journal du matin et l'autre blond finissait de boire sa substance noire à l'odeur déplaisante.

Stark se racla la gorge.

« Au fait on pourrait avoir plus de détails sur… Pourquoi ? » Dit il sérieusement en me désignant d'un revers de la main.

Je fronçais les sourcils en tournant la tête vers mon 'frère'. C'est vrai ça… Pourquoi ? Il me dévisagea quelques instants avant de regarder les autres Avengers.

« J'ai pris l'initiative de retrouver Loki, il y a une année de cela, suite aux événements de son… Emprisonnement» Il marqua une courte pause. « Avec mes amis, nous avons fait les neufs royaumes… Sans réussir à trouver la moindre trace. » Il se racla la gorge. « Nous avons retrouvé sa trace il y a seulement quelques jours… Ici. »

La rousse fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Thor, excuse moi mais… Loki a mérité son emprisonnement… Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as été le libérer. »

Le mutisme que j'arborais fût compléter d'un regard noir envers la femme qui me le rendit avec haine. Mais c'est la voix de Thor pleine de hargne qui trancha.

« Mon frère n'a jamais mérité ce qu'il a vécu ! Être traité comme… »

Le bruit d'une gifle retenti avec violence avant que je ne vois ma propre main en contact avec la joue meurtrie de mon frère d'adoption. Il ferma sa bouche en fronçant les sourcils. Les autres nous regardaient comme si nous étions des fous. Mon corps avait réagit plus vite que ma tête pour protéger mon infâme secret. Thor attrapa ma main avant de l'écraser sur la table avec colère. Il me faisait mal… Mais je gardais une expression agressive, présence des autres oblige, mes yeux luisant du vert de ma magie.

« Loki… » Dit-il menaçant.

Mon expression changea pour que j'arbore le plus plaisant de tous les sourires des neufs royaumes, avec en supplément une voix ronronnante et mielleuse à souhait.

« Thor ? »

Il ne semblait pas comprendre que ce qu'il était en train de dire allait trop loin dans la divulgation de ma vie privée. Scène étrange et chose troublante que de capter un regard à quelques centimètres du sien. Un grondement sorti de ma gorge avant que je ne recule un peu. Il sembla enfin comprendre et me relâcha la main.

« Bien, bien, bien… » Fit doucement Stark. « Enfin pourquoi ne pas retourner à Asgard maintenant ? »

« C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ne pas retourner à Asgard _mon cher Frère_ ? » continuais-je mielleusement, « Oh ! Non… Aurais-tu… » Je mis ma main sur mes lèvres l'air faussement désolé. « Transgresser une loi ! Oh Thor… Que va donc penser _Père, notre dieu à tous_ ! » Celui-ci me fit un regard mauvais.

« Loki, tu dépasses les bornes. Si j'ai pris des risques c'est pour toi. »

Mon regard s'assombrit.

« C'est bien avant tout ça que tu aurais du réagir Thor, je ne suis pas un objet que l'on vient récupérer après qu'il ne se soit fracassé sur le sol. » Mon ton froid coupa net la discussion.

Un silence pesant s'en suivit. Si bien que tous sauf Bruce et Thor prirent congé en conseillant à Thor de bien me surveiller. Le scientifique repris du liquide noire qui me donnait la nausée avant d'enfin quitter son journal des yeux. Il ôta ses lunettes pour nous regarder intensément.

« Vous boitez. » Déclara t-il simplement.

Je haussais les sourcils en le regardant. « Et alors ? »

« Vous avez mal. »

Rien dans sa voix ne me jugeait. Il constatait simplement les faits. Je me raidis imperceptiblement. Les yeux de Thor me fixèrent un instant.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire, mortel ?! »

Il enchaina, comme s'il ne m'avait pas écouté.

« Je sais ce que vous avez vécu. »

Une certaine crainte passa dans mon regard. Cet humain me bernait-il ?

« Il vous faut un examen. »

« Hors de question. » Coupais-je sèchement.

« Mon frère, tu avais, hier encore, du sang qui… »

« Assez. »

Je me levais brusquement, faisant volte face avant de partir, Thor sur les talons s'excusant pour moi. Une douleur sourde s'installa alors au creux de mon abdomen.

* * *

_Un petit commentaire sur ce chapitre ? le SAL est toujours là pour vous?  
Alors une petite idée de la suite des évènements ? Le chapitre 8 dévoilera de nombreuses choses x) étrange d'ailleurs, je vous demanderais de ne pas fuir, mais vous aurez le droit de me frapper par contre ..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, je vous souhaite de très bonne vacance !_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Je suis désolé, vraiment vraiment désolé! Fanfiction à eux un bug et je n'ai pas pu me connecter pendant deux jours complets!  
Pour me faire pardonner je vais vous mettre les deux chapitres promis!  
_

_Joyeuses fêtes ! & Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

_Chapitre 8_

La journée passa. Rien ne me semblait logique et cette douleur lancinante ne me quittait pas, au fond de moi cela m'angoissait. Thor réapparu dans la chambre quelques heures après le silence que nous avions eu à notre retour du petit déjeuner. Il s'avançait vers moi un peu maladroitement en cachant quelques choses dans son dos. J'avais l'impression de retourner des centaines d'années en arrières. Je restais assis en tailleur sur le lit jouant à faire voler une plume d'un des oreillers, me désintéressant complètement de sa présence.

Un livre entra dans mon champ de vision. Un livre asgardien pour être précis. Je ne me posais même pas la question de comment il avait réussit à l'avoir. Il le posa sur le lit doucement, juste au bout de mes pieds.

« Je me suis dit que … ça te ferait peut-être plaisir ? » Dit-il, peu sûr de lui.

Il s'installa en face de moi sans même me demander l'autorisation. Mes yeux plongèrent dans ses perles aux couleurs de l'océan qui me déstabilisaient… Peut-être même un peu trop. Il commença, sérieux.

« Mon frère… Je suis vraiment… Non il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire. »

Il serra les poings, le visage fermé. Ma voix se fit ironique.

« Oui. Tu as raison _mon frère_. Il n'y a sans doute pas de mots pour décrire ce que j'ai vécu. » Ni même ce que je vivais encore, j'étais ironique pour être plus fort... Cela ne semblait pas fonctionner. Son visage grave me frappa.

« Arrête ça, Loki. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. » Dit-il en me désignant d'un revers de main. J'en fus presque offusqué. L'apparence était tout ce qu'il me restait.

« Je te déconseille de creuser Thor. »

Il haussa un sourcil avant de me demander, de bute-en-blanc.

« Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? »

Mon visage se décomposa en une fraction de seconde. Un flot d'émotion me traversa de par en par. Mes yeux voulurent fuir son regard pesant. Il tenta de m'attraper la main, sans doute dans un geste de réconfort, mais elle se déroba sous la sienne. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Je ne voulais pas en parler. Je ne savais même pas tout moi-même. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots.

« Loki… ? »

Ma respiration se saccada. Complètement replongé dans mon cauchemar, je commençais doucement à me prendre les pieds dans mes propres peurs. La crise de panique fut atteinte en quelques secondes. Les nerfs à vif, les sensations de son corps encore en train de salir le mien, de ces entraves me tailladant la peau. De l'horreur.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, les yeux exorbités. Que tout cela s'arrête, vite … Thor me parlait mais je ne comprenais pas. J'étais en proie à mes propres démons intérieurs. Je reculais avec crainte, m'éloignant de Thor. Il avança une main, que je regardais avec méfiance et haine, avant qu'elle ne me touche l'épaule.

« Ne me touche pas… » C'était un sifflement, une menace. « Pas comme lui… Plus jamais… Personne… » Ma tête se logea dans mes genoux tentant de reprendre mon souffle. La main de Thor se contracta, il sembla enfin comprendre que je n'avais pas subie que des expériences sur mon corps...

« Loki… il… lui… » Il me saisit par mes deux épaules et se mit à me secouer violement. Je pris peur en voyant ses yeux, je pu y lire une haine pure, une rage que jamais je n'avais vu chez lui.

« Je le tuerais ! Je le tuerais pour ce qu'il t'a fait ! » Hurla t-il, en proie à une fureur sans pareil. « Il n'avait pas le droit ! »

Un gémissement de douleur franchit mes lèvres et il desserra sa prise bien vite, me lançant un regard désolé. Je me dégageais les épaules en vitesse, le regard dur.

« Non, Thor. »

« Non ?! » Réussit-il à articuler.

« C'est moi qui le tuerai. » Disais-je d'un ton neutre. Je levais ma main qui prit une teinte bleue, sous le regard intrigué de Thor. Des flocons se formèrent sur mes doigts fins. « Je le tuerais, doucement, vicieusement, comme le froid qui commence à ronger les membres… Je lui ferais payer. Payer pour avoir brisé mon esprit et avoir tué mon … » Ma voix se bloquait. Mon quoi ?...

« Ton quoi ? »

Je relevais vers lui un regard proche de la panique que je venais à peine de quitter.

« Je ne sais pas. » Mais ça me tuais, viscéralement. Une douleur sourde. Une douleur qui avait un goût d'horreur. Thor se tut un instant.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. » Sa voix brisa le silence. Je le savais déjà, mais ça m'apaisait presque de l'entendre. Je pris doucement le livre pour l'ouvrir, je regardais distraitement les images… La douleur sourde ne me quittait pas, et je pris conscience qu'elle était bien réelle en fait… Un hoquet de douleur me traversa. Thor me regarda de travers.

« Ça va ? » Demanda t-il subitement.

Ma main se posa sur mon ventre. J'avais mal… Trop mal.

« Je… » Mon propre hurlement interrompit ma phrase alors que je resserrais la main sur mon abdomen. Je pensais ne jamais avoir tant souffert…

« Loki ! » Souffla mon frère en écarquillant les yeux, je suivis son regard pour découvrir les draps tachés de sang sous moi. Je laissais échapper un hoquet d'horreur. Mes yeux dérivant dans ceux de Thor. Un autre vague de douleur me fit me tordre en deux dans un cri de douleur sonore. Thor se leva précipitamment ne sachant pas quoi faire. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée alors que je laissais échapper un autre cri en serrant les dents.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui…. Oh mon dieu ! Tu nous fais quoi là ?! » Cria presque la voix de Stark.

Je tournais la tête, le regard remplit de douleur, inondant mes mains de magie pure. « Ferme là ! » Mon manque de retenu le fit réagir plus vite que si je ne l'avais traité de boite de conserve.

« Jarvis ! Appelle Bruce, Vite ! »

« Bien, monsieur » répondit la voix artificiel.

Le scientifique arriva en courant quelques minutes plus tard. Thor me tenait la main… Et je devais la lui broyer et la lui brûler de ma magie. Mon autre main sur mon ventre se contractait en tremblant, essayant de calmer ce mal inconnu. Bruce se figea en me voyant à genou, une aura verdoyante m'enveloppant, le corps en sueur et la respiration saccadée, mais surtout… Le liquide vermillon qui coulait le long de mes cuisses doucement mais surement, collant mon pantalon sur mes jambes.

« Thor, prenez le avec vous et suivez moi. Vite. »

Il se pencha sur moi voulant me soulever, mais un autre hurlement l'en empêcha. Il lança un regard plein d'angoisse à Bruce.

« Vite ! »

Avant même que je ne proteste, je me retrouvais dans ses bras. En fait je ne savais pas si j'avais envie de protester. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur les épaules de Thor, le griffant alors qu'il grimaçait. J'étouffais mes cris dans son cou et ses cheveux… Il fini par me déposer sur une plaque dure et froide qui teinta mon dos de bleu malgré la présence de mes vêtements… Mes yeux rougirent instantanément à ce contact glacé.

« Euh… C'est normal ça Pointbreak ? » Demanda Stark un peu choqué. En sachant pertinemment qu'il parlait de mes yeux rouges et de ma moitié de corps bleu…

« Mon frère est un Jotun. Un géant des glaces. C'est sa vraie forme. » Dit-il sans s'attarder.

Le scientifique poussa rapidement Thor afin de m'ausculter, mais ma main le dégagea avec violence dans un cri de rage et de douleur mêlée. Il était hors de question qu'il me touche.

« Thor, tenez le. » demanda Bruce en revenant vers moi avec une paire de gants.

Thor se mit derrière moi, m'attrapant les poignets pour les poser sur mon propre torse alors que celui-ci se soulevait dans une respiration chaotique, il posa son front contre le mien en fermant les yeux.

« Loki s'il te plait… » Me berça la voix de Thor alors que je me débattais frénétiquement contre sa poigne. Un hurlement de douleur retentit dans la pièce alors que je me cambrais en faisant apparaitre la magie sur mon corps… Stop, je voulais que ça s'arrête… Tout ça…

« Stark ! Ses jambes ! » Celui-ci me les immobilisa comme il le pouvait alors que des sanglots commençaient à émerger de ma cage thoracique. Un bruit de tissu coupé me fit me débattre en hurlant des « non » frénétiques. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, une seconde plus tôt il m'avait injecté de quoi me calmer… Et je ne résistais pas plus qu'un humain à cette substance… Stark lâcha mes jambes sous la surprise. Bruce laissa échapper un juron.

« Je crois que je vais vomir… Je vais vomir. Ou prendre un verre. » Stark partit en trombe sans se retourner.

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur mes joues alors que je me débattais faiblement, complètement groggy par la drogue circulant dans mes veines. Cela avait au moins eu la peine d'atténuer la douleur.

« Thor… Tu savais pour ton frère ? » Demanda-t-il en m'examinant avec toute la douceur du monde. Un gémissement plaintif sortit de ma bouche en voyant sa main sur mes cuisses. Thor releva la tête vers Bruce. « Oui… »

De longues minutes passèrent, seulement interrompues par mes gémissements douloureux et mes grognements de colère… Surtout quant il mit mes jambes en hauteur en me les accrochant. Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'allait rien faire, mais j'avais honte et peur.

« Votre frère a souffert. » Déclara doucement Bruce en plaçant du gel sur le bas de mon ventre. « Mais… Là… Je ne pensais pas que… Cela puisse être possible. »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda la voix angoisser de Thor.

Il plaça un objet à fil sur mon ventre et le déplaça doucement. C'était froid et ma peau réagissait à la température, sous mes bruits plaintifs. Bruce se raidit en regardant Thor dans les yeux. Puis déclara amèrement.

« Il y a un placenta… Vide… Non expulsé. »

Impossible. Je n'entendais plus. Je n'écoutais plus. Les larmes se séchèrent seules. Comment avais-je pu oublier ? Des flashs me revinrent à l'esprit. J'ouvris la bouche dans une expression d'horreur. Il l'avait pris. Il avait tué mon bébé. Il avait tué mon bébé… Il avait tué ce petit être innocent. Il me l'avait arraché froidement alors qu'il pleurait encore et l'avait étranglé sous mes yeux, fous de douleur. Il avait tué mon enfant. Il a tué une partie de moi. Clamant haut et fort que je devais payer pour ce mal que je lui avais fait, que la douleur que je ressentais n'était rien comparée à ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ces années où je l'avais ignoré. Et qu'il recommencerait avec les prochains. Il avait tué mon bébé. Disant que ce n'était qu'un bâtard comme sa mère en crachant froidement sur sa dépouille. Il avait souillé mon bébé. Il avait tué mon enfant. Il avait…

« Il a tué mon bébé… » Dis-je dans un simple murmure. Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis leurs regards finirent sur moi. Bruce avait fini avec moi. C'était un médecin compétent. Mon regard fou balaya la pièce alors que mes mains libres à présent se posaient sur mon visage livide. Bruce et Thor m'avaient déplacé dans un lit. J'avais divagué pendant longtemps à cause de la drogue.

« Loki, je n'ai pas entendu ce que… »

« IL A TUE MON BÉBÉ ! » Hurlais-je avec rage et horreur, ma voix se brisant en plein milieu de ma phrase.

Thor se leva de son siège, se précipitant sur moi. Il me sonda : « Higal ? »

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine. « Oui. » Le silence se fit. Quand avais-je réellement vécu ça ? Je regrettais tous les actes qui m'avaient conduit ici. Ma haine, ma jalousie… Mon amour…

« Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi Thor. Pour tout. Pour rien. Pitié. Pardonne-moi. »

Thor me prit dans ses bras avec force alors que je logeais ma tête dans son cou.

« Cela fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonné Loki.»

Je me laissais aller contre lui en fermant les yeux. Je voulais dormir encore avec lui, seul son esprit près du mien m'apaisait. Je m'accrochais à son t-shirt en retombant sur mes oreillers. Il comprit bien vite le message et Bruce nous laissa seul alors que je tombais dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

_Chapitre plombant ? hé bien l'autre arrive! _


	9. Chapitre 9

_La suite! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Chapitre 9_

_Thor._

Quelques fois, plusieurs fois même, on avait dit de moi que je fus quelqu'un de rustre, fonceur, et parfois bête. La plupart du temps on avait dit cela dans mon dos. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas pourquoi je pensais à cela. Peut être parce qu'avec le temps j'avais compris que cela me touchait, malgré mon sourire et ma voix portante. Et enfin parce qu'à présent je savais. Je savais que tout ceci n'était pas vrai.

Ca faisait une semaine que nous étions à la tour Stark. Jarvis cherchait le moindre signe de Higal sur terre. Mes amis parcourraient les 9 royaumes, affectant également à chaque peuple de cette dure tâche. Quant à moi, je n'osais quitter un seul instant _mon frère_. Restant égal à lui-même, il avait peu après ce qu'il s'était passé, retrouver ses airs supérieurs et détestables. Mais je savais. Je savais qu'il suffisait d'un mot, d'un effleurement pour que le cauchemar renaisse en lui. J'avais bien compris qu'à présent tout serait difficile à vivre pour lui. J'avais eu mal à le voir pleurer, hurler, mais tout ça n'était rien face à ce qu'il vivait.

Je le connaissais si bien. C'était avec lui que j'avais appris à vivre, avec qui j'avais les meilleurs souvenirs. Et je comprenais à présent que j'avais été injuste envers lui à plusieurs moments. En devenant un homme, j'étais devenu arrogant et supérieur face à ce frère si intelligent. Je ne le respectais plus. Loki…

« Non mais attend, tu peux avoir un double orgasme mon pote ! » hurla la voix pleine d'énergie de Stark dans la même pièce que tous les Avengers, Clint nous ayant rejoint quelques jours plus tôt. Bien sûre, grâce à la discrétion de mon ami de métal le petit secret anatomique de Loki ne fut pas bien garder. « Dit moi ce que ça fait !? »

Loki incrusté dans le canapé les jambes et bras croisée à ma droite semblait se retenir de le bruler vif. Stark plein de vie poussait souvent mon frère dans ses derniers retranchements depuis quelques jours. Loki se leva doucement. Les autres le suivirent du regard, moi y compris. Un sourire charmeur s'étira sur ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il frôle Stark, qui ne bougeait pas, complètement troublé. Il approcha des lèvres tentatrices de l'oreille de l'homme de métal, alors que celui-ci retenait son souffle et y murmura distinctement d'une voix forte agréable.

« Crève.»

Loki était éblouissant quand il traquait. Son air narquois, sa prestance, sa façon d'être, comme un prédateur. Bien loin de ce qu'il y avait au fond.  
Il passa Tony, frustré et rageur, pour aller prendre un verre d'eau puis il se rassit à mes côtés en faisant un clin d'œil à l'homme en face de nous, levant son verre à son intention un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

Tony tourna les talons, avant de s'assoir en face de Steve qui lisait un livre tranquillement, ayant fait son entrainement quotidien le matin même. Les deux agents du Sheild parlaient doucement en nous jetant quelques regards… Quant à mon ami scientifique, il buvait une substance appelé café. Liquide étrange aux capacités fort peu recommandé pour les personnes énergiques.

Loki rejeta sa tête en arrière en soupirant. J'avais retrouvé mon frère. Mes yeux dérivèrent sur son cou, sur son corps : il était fin. Loki n'avait jamais été une personne très musclé, c'était un intellectuel, qui maniait d'une façon mortelle les dagues… J'avais pu l'observé plusieurs fois. Tuant ses ennemis dans une danse dantesque, ensorcelante et mortelle. Je n'étais pas capable d'autant de grâce et de légèreté. Je posais mes yeux sur son torse, sa respiration calme était apaisante, comme une mélodie à suivre. Ses mains étaient douces et chaudes, ses longs doigts fins délicat… Mortels.

Le premier soir ou Loki était venu se loger dans mes bras, j'avais songé à le repousser, par simple fierté. Parce que je n'arrivais pas à penser qu'il avait autant besoin de moi. Sa peau marquée m'avait fait peur au début. Peur de lui faire mal. Mais surtout cette peur sourde que je tentais de cacher, cette peur qu'il me trahisse à nouveau malgré tout. Mais tous les soirs, dans un silence apaisant, nous avions prit l'habitude à présent de dormir ensemble, c'était une sorte de réconfort que j'avais appris à apprécier, puis à aimer tout simplement. Quand nous étions petits, et ceux bien avant l'adolescence, ils nous arrivaient souvent de dormir ensemble, car nous avions peur, car nous étions jeunes, parce que Loki était le petit frère à protéger des monstres sous le lit. Mais aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi restais-je avec lui dans cette chambre ? Pourquoi le soir, je ressentais se besoin maladif d'être prêt de lui ? Avais-je peur ? Peur qu'à nouveau on me retire Loki ? Etait-ce pour cela que je le serrais contre moi chaque soir ? Que j'attendais en silence son sommeil, pour respirer son odeur et prendre conscience qu'il se trouvait bien dans ces lieux. Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose. Quelque chose de bien plus ambigu.

Je m'assainis une violente et brutale claque mentale. Qu'étais-je en train de faire et de dire ? Je fronçais les sourcils en ne me rappelant pas, que dis-je, ne jamais avoir pensé de telles choses en regardant mon frère. Et une question s'insinuait sournoisement dans mon esprit, je la refoulais depuis quelques jours. Loki m'avait-il ensorcelé ? Impossible… Il n'avait pas assez de magie pour cela.

Mon regard insistant fit tourner la tête de Loki, qui me lança un regard interrogateur ayant perdu son sourire ravageur. Ses yeux verts étaient insistants. Je m'y perdais. Depuis quand mon frère avait-il des yeux si révélateur de ce qu'il pensait ? Je restais plusieurs longues secondes absorbé par son regard de jade. Avant de brusquement me détourner. Il fallait que je prenne l'air… Que je sorte d'ici. Seul. Être ici devait commencer à me rendre dingue. Je délirais complètement.

Je me levais doucement du canapé, le regard sombre, sous les yeux intrigués des autres, levant ma main pour faire venir Mjolnir dans ma paume, détruisant au passage deux ou trois mure de la tour sous les protestations sonores de Stark.

« Un problème Thor ? » S'enquilla Clint en saisissant son arc.

« Non. Je sors. » Les autres s'entre-regardèrent, et je sentais dans mon dos la brulure du regard de Loki, sentant mon trouble. Il se leva calmement et avant qu'il ne fasse un pas vers moi, mon ton froid le stoppa. « Tu restes ici, Loki. »

Un frisson me parcouru alors que je tournais légèrement la tête pour voir son expression. Son regard perdu et agacé me fit de la peine. Je n'avais pas voulu parler ainsi. Il se rassit maladroitement sur le canapé.

« Bien… » Fit-il en essayant de garder un air neutre.

Je me tournais vers les Avengers.

« J'en ai pour quelques heures… Il ne devrait pas poser de problèmes… »

Je sentais Loki me regarder intensément. Je pris le seul chemin possible pour partir. Vite. Très loin. Il le fallait, pour réfléchir. Pour me calmer. Ou tout simplement pour comprendre.

* * *

_Loki_. Je regardais mon frère partir. Sans réellement comprendre d'où venait ce trouble que j'avais pu lire au fond de son regard. En étais-je la cause ? Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas vraiment attention au fait que les autres parlaient. Pourquoi Thor était-il partit comme cela ? Je fronçais les sourcils.

Je me posais tranquillement au sol. Loin de tout. Et surtout loin de mon frère. Que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ressentais-je se besoin maladif de l'avoir auprès de moi ?

J'avais peur pour lui.

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Je traversais la clairière de la forêt où j'avais atterri plus tôt. Midgard était remplit de paysage magnifique, mais ses habitants n'avaient pas l'air de le voir. Dans mon dos des oiseaux s'envolèrent dans un grand bruissement d'ailes. Je resserrais Mjolnir contre ma paume, une tension régnant dans l'air. Les sens en alertes, je fis volte face en entendant des pas légers. La forêt sombre m'empêchait de voir clairement… Il y avait quelque chose, tapis dans l'ombre.

« Qui est là ! » Grondais-je.

Une ombre sortit docilement des fourrés. Un homme… Mon visage se tordit de fureur.

« Bonjour Prince Thor. Etes-vous heureux de me revoir ? »

L'homme s'avança, sa chevelure blonde reflétant le soleil en atteignant la clairière. Un sourire mielleux et arrogant fendit son visage d'un blanc immaculé. Mjolnir vibrait dans ma main, sous les éclairs qu'elle produisait. L'homme continua avec sourire ironique sur le visage.

« Il semble que vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient. »

« Rien ne t'appartient… Higal. »

« Oh ? » Il souriait encore plus. Il osa même rire en me regardant, avant de reprendre en s'avançant comme un félin. « Si tu savais, fils d'Odin, comment ta salope de frère ma supplié d'arrêter. Si tu savais combien de fois il t'a appelé. » Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi. « Si tu savais, comment j'ai pris plaisir à le prendre comme une chienne ! » Hurla t-il fièrement. « Il est à moi ! »

« FERME-LA ! » vociférais-je avec véhémence. « JAMAIS TU NE LE RETOUCHERAS ! JAMAIS MONSTRE ! »

Une rage aveuglante s'empara de moi quand j'abatis mjolnir sur le sol dans un énorme fracas, faisant voler la terre et des éclairs autour de nous. La fumée retomba rapidement me laissant voir Higal protéger par une sorte de bulle qu'il maintenait autour de lui. Un sourire aux lèvres. Il recula de quelques pas.

« Il est à moi. Et s'il ne m'appartient pas, il ne sera à personne. »

Il disparu lentement dans flamme qui sembla le consumer.

« Je viendrais le récupérer, sois en sûr, fils d'Odin. Et tu ne pourras le protéger. »

Son rire résonna dans la clairière alors que je lui envoyais un éclair dévastateur qui traversa son corps en flammes sans l'atteindre. Puis il disparu totalement me laissant seul dans la forêt dévastée par ma fureur. De rage, je levais Mjolnir pour l'abattre à plusieurs reprises sur le sol en hurlant, ce n'est qu'a bout de souffle que j'arrêtais.

Je relevais les yeux comme frapper par quelque chose. Le protéger ? Je partis à toute allure rejoindre la tour Stark.

* * *

_Voilà pour vous chères lecteurs! Je vous remercie de me suivre, de poster des reviews et d'aimer tout simplement ma fiction! Merci & merci encore! :)  
Laisse moi un petit commentaire pour savoir quels petits cadeaux de noël étaient au pied du sapin! Personnellement je n'ai pas eu Tom au pied du sapin!  
_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Bonjour à tous! & BONNE ANNEEEE! :D  
Bon ça c'est fait... XD Je vous remercie de me suivre et de me lire ça me fait chaud à mon p'tit cœur! Merci ! _

_Je voulais vous informé que **j'ai mis la mauvaise version du chapitre 9** ! Donc ne vous étonnez pas si dans ce chapitre il y a des incohérences vis à vis du dialogue avec Higal. (mais rien de grave!)__Quetzalvert : Merci pour ta review. Hé bien non! Pas de cadeau "hiddlestoniens" (je suis sûre que ce mot existe aussi!) mais par contre j'ai eu une jolie housse de couette qui sent le chocolat... Penses-tu que Tom aime le chocolat? XD ... Bref pour en revenir à nos moutmouts', j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas! _  
_Koki : Merci pour ta review, je pensais que tu m'avais abandonné *chouinne* XD... Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise! La relation entre Thor & Loki va évolué "brutalement" au chapitre 11 ! Donc patience!_  
_Avec les fêtes j'ai pris un retard considérable dans l'écriture! Donc je vais, malheureusement, espacer mes dates de parution... Mais juste le temps d'écrire quelques chapitres d'avances! ;) _

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture à vous tous!_

* * *

_Chapitre 10_

_Loki_

La tension était palpable. Tous les Avengers nous dévisageaient. Nous ? Oui. Nous.

Thor avait débarqué comme une furie quelques secondes plus tôt avant de se jeter sur moi comme un fou… Autant vous dire que j'étais dans ses bras, étouffant presque sous sa puissante musculature, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mon corps tendu à l'extrême, en plus du sifflement que je laissais échapper entre mes dents ne devait pas manquer de lui faire comprendre que je n'appréciais pas vraiment ce « câlin » viril et soudain. Mon regard sombre plongea dans le sien paniqué quand il se sépara légèrement de moi. Je le repoussais vivement de mes deux mains.

« Ne t'avise plus de refaire ça. Jamais. » Grondais-je amèrement entre mes dents.

Les humains derrière nous s'entre-regardèrent. Thor me regardait sous toutes les coutures, s'en était gênant et terriblement déstabilisant.

« Que ce passe t-il ? » Demanda Bruce en se levant doucement.

Thor semblait vraiment peu serein. Il fit quelques aller et retour devant les baies-vitrées, jetant des regards vers moi de temps à autre. Puis il s'arrêta.

« Il est ici… »

Mon cerveau se déconnecta, figeant mon expression et mon regard. Il me semblait presque que ma respiration avait cessée, pendant quelques secondes avant que mon regard sombre dans celui de Thor.

« Qui ? » Questionna Captain Amérique en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais je n'entendais plus, je fixais Thor, comprenant peu à peu ces trois petits mots qui formait une phrase si simple, mais si angoissante : Il est ici. Thor lâcha notre contact visuel pour répondre à l'assemblé.

« Higal. Il était là. Il m'attendait. Il savait que je sortirais. »

Mon corps se mit à trembler doucement. C'est pour ça que Thor s'était jeté sur moi ? Il pensait qu'il était ici ?

« Impossible. Jarvis l'aurait trouvé. Jarvis ?! »

« Oui monsieur ? » répondit la voix venue des murs.

« L'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Non monsieur. Sa présence n'était indiquée sur aucun de mes capteurs, Monsieur. Mais j'ai pu suivre Monsieur Odinson pendant sa sortie.»

Natasha se leva de sa chaise et fronça les sourcils en disant :

« Montre-nous Jarvis. »

« Bien, Madame. »

Je tournais la tête pour voir se matérialiser avec horreur Higal à quelques mètres de mon corps tremblant de peur et de haine. Une image de Thor avec une expression de fureur le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. J'avais la nausée. Un sourire satisfait arborait son visage malsain. Je ne supportais pas sa vue. Je ne pouvais pas. Je fis quelques pas en arrière jusqu'à toucher le mur, la respiration haletante, le cœur battant à tout rompre. J'avais l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans son image me hantant ou que j'aille.

Thor ne me regardait pas. Il avait le visage fermé, revivant probablement l'instant.

_« Il semble que vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient. » _

J'us un hoquet de terreur en entendant sa voix. Quelque chose...

_« Rien ne t'appartient, encore moins Loki… Higal. » _Cracha le reflet de Thor, remplit d'une fureur peu contenu.[NDL*]

_« Oh ? » _Un sourire cruel fendit le visage de l'homme qui m'avait brisé. Et ça faisait mal… J'avais mal. Par Odin, pourquoi ça s'ouvrait encore, pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à surmonter ça. Pourquoi ?! J'étais un dieu !

Il s'avança d'une démarche féline et chaloupé que je lui connaissais bien. La bile me remontait dans la gorge. _« Si tu savais »_… Mon cœur rata un battement. Non… Il n'allait pas…._ « fils d'Odin, comment ta salope de frère ma supplié d'arrêter. »_ Non…_ « Si tu savais combien de fois il t'a appelé. » _Son reflet semblait si proche et si réel.

« NON ! » Criais-je alors que tous les regards congédiaient sur moi. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Thor semblait aussi se rendre compte de son erreur.

_« Si tu savais, comment » _

« Jarvis arrête la vidéo ! »

_« J'ai pris plaisir à le prendre comme une chienne ! » _Hurlait-il à travers la salle. _« Il est à moi ! » _Continua t-il.

_« FERME-LA ! » _« FERME-LA ! » Hurlais-je en même temps que le reflet de mon frère. Ce fut le vide, tout se stoppa, Jarvis avais arrêté la projection. Je maintenais ma tête entre mes mains en m'agrippant les cheveux, tremblant. Au bout de quelques secondes je me laissais glisser contre le mur qui me soutenait. Les Avengers restaient muets.

« Mon dieu… » Chuchota Clint. « Il a… »

Je ne voulais pas de leur pitié mal placé, je ne voulais pas voir leur regard plein de compassion. Je n'avais jamais rien mérité de tel. Je voulais que l'on me haïsse, j'aurais préféré qu'on me méprise ! Mon regard haineux passa sur toutes les personnes présentes. Thor se rapprocha de moi doucement, comme si j'étais une bête sauvage. Que pensait-il ? Je me pensais presque fort et la minute d'après j'étais complètement anéantis au sol. J'avais besoin de lui. Et pourtant je le détestais. Je le haïssais encore plus pour être sortit, pour l'avoir vu. Pour avoir fait comprendre à tous les autres ce qu'il se passait. Je me relevais en plaçant mes bras le long du mur derrière moi, espérant sans doute de lui plus qu'un soutient physique.

« Loki, vous devriez peut être songé à vous calmer… » S'exprima doucement la rousse, alors qu'elle regardait mes mains avec une certaine angoisse.

Me calmer ? Me calmer ?! Pour qui se prenait-elle ! Je posais presque trop calmement mes yeux sur Thor qui se tenait à moins d'un mètre de moi.

« Mon frère…Regarde ce que fait. » En regardant mes pieds je constatais avec effarement que le sol était gelé… Jusqu'au pied de Thor… Un froid polaire régnait dans la pièce, mes mains bleues étaient collées au mur glacé dans mon dos.

« Waho… J'aime bien les sports d'hiver Lokes, mais là … évite ça dans ma tour. »

Je baissais le regard sur mes mains. Mes mains de Jotun. Des mains bleues, avec un marquage bien particulier. C'était presque fascinant la façon dont ces zébrures se chevauchaient, s'entremêlaient presque sensuellement sur ma peau.

La main de Thor se posa sur la mienne. Il restait silencieux. Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Mes mains tremblaient de rage mal contenu. Ca faisait bien longtemps que j'avais passé le stade de l'homme impassible devant les autres. Mes yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Thor alors que j'explosais littéralement dans un hurlement rageur, me jetant sur lui pour le frapper de mes poings.

« JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! »

Il me laissa déverser ma colère sous les yeux incrédules des autres qui ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire face à un dieu brisé. Des larmes furieuses dévalèrent mes joues rougies par la honte. Il attrapa mes poignets brusquement pour me plaquer au mur avec brutalité.

« LACHE MOI ! » Hurlais-je avec rage.

Puis mes yeux furent happés par les siens. La peur de me perdre. La peine de n'avoir rien pus faire. La honte de m'avoir laissé partir. Le désir de me garder à ses côtés. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi arrivais-je à lire ça dans ses prunelles si bleu ? Mes pleures s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Je ne regardais que ses yeux. Plus rien n'existait par eux. Si pure. Si bleu. Non je n'arrivais pas à le haïr. Je n'avais jamais réussi à haïr Thor. Mais jamais il ne devrait le savoir, jamais.

« Jamais il ne te retouchera. »

Mon visage repris son impassibilité. Un sourire ironique traversa mon visage. Bien sur que si … Il me retouchera. Il le faisait déjà, dans mes cauchemars, dans mes gestes du quotidien, je n'étais pas sortit de cet enfer. C'était loin d'être fini. Un rire jaune et amer m'échappa alors que je repoussais de toutes mes forces le dieu du tonnerre.

« Que crois-tu Thor ? » Lui demandais-je avec une certaine amertume tout en souriant. « Tu crois que de simples mots vont me guérir ? » Je me déplaçais vers lui en emmenant avec moi le froid qui régnait dans la pièce. « Serais-tu donc aussi naïf que je le pensais ? » Des flocons commencèrent à tomber alors que Clint bandait son arc sur moi dans le silence ambiant. « Aurais-tu oublié qu'on ne ment pas au dieu du mensonge, _mon frère_ ? » Bruce fit baisser l'arme de Clint tout en douceur avec un signe négatif de la tête. Mon corps entier prit une teinte bleutée, mes yeux rouges fixèrent Thor. « Il est toujours là. » Je m'approchais encore de lui tel un fauve. « Il s'insinue en moi à chaque instant. » Ma voix brisé et rauque fit frémir les Avengers déjà sur la défensive. « Il viole mon esprit tous les jours. » Je fis une pose en regardant les autres. « C'est pour ça que je ne permettrais à personne de le tuer… Il payera. Je le tuerais. » Je fermais doucement les yeux alors que mon corps reprenait ça couleur d'ase. Le froid quittait peu à peu les lieux quand je replongeais mon regard vert dans celui de Thor. Il avait le visage fermé, les sourcils froncés et le regard perdu.

« Je n'admettrais pas le fait que tu le tues pour moi Thor. Je ne suis pas sans défense ou impotent… Si tu veux réellement m'aider, laisse moi retrouver mon honneur. »

« Mais je… » Commença t-il.

« Tait-toi. Par Odin, ferme ce qu'il te sert de bouche avant que je ne me maitrise plus… » Dis-je simplement entre mes dents.

Et je vis en coin Stark commencer à ouvrir ce qu'il avait de plus grand, à mon avis, chez lui : sa bouche.

« Ça vaut aussi pour vous, Stark. »

J'en avais assez. Je voulais partir et me reposer. Je fis demi-tour sans que personne ne m'arrête pour quitter la pièce.

* * *

NDL : _J'espère que les changements de dialogues ne vont on pas trop troublés. Je suis désolé pour cette fausse manip' mais je pense qu'entre Noël et le jour de l'an ce n'était pas très sain dans ma tête lol! _  
_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus & surtout, n'hésitez pas à mettre un review, je suis friante : commentaire positifs, négatifs (mais justifiés XD)! _

_Merci à vous d'être si fidèle! & à très bientôt pour le chapitre 11 !_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Bonjour à tous!  
Je vous avez promis un chapitre pour jeudi ! Et donc! Voila LE chapitre 11 ! Ce chapitre se situe 5 jours __après les événements du chapitre 10__.  
Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews, mais également de me suivre et je remercie les favoris, merci beaucoup !  
En ce moment je fais des chapitres énormes! Mon chapitre 14 fait 4000 mots... Et je n'avance plus sur mon chapitre 15, enfin si, mais je fais trop de mot ! XD Bref!  
Voici le chapitre 11 qui est un tournant important pour la relation de Thor et Loki ;) !  
Review anonyme :  
Koki :Figure toi que ... j'ai été les lires ... Les fic Sherlock... c'est ... Stimulant XD .. BREF! Evolution brutale... Hum évolution! Je ne dis rien de plus ! Viens lire maintenant lol. Hum tes désirs seront peut-être des ordres! ;) et pssttt... Merci pour ta review !  
Quetzalvert : Merci merci ! :D Mais ... Ne parle pas en mal de ma housse de couette ! Elle est trop sex' ! Et je suis sûre que Loki aimerai ça ! 8D... Je ferais peut etre apparaitre cette couette dans ma fiction tient... Ouvre l'œil!  
J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture à tous!  
_

* * *

_Chapitre 11_

_5 jours plus tard…Loki._

Tout arrêter. Arrêter de penser pour tout simplement arrêter de sombrer inexorablement. J'étais près à tout pour arrêter de ressentir encore ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Etait-ce une fatalité que de ce sentir si vivant avec une âme aussi déchiqueté ? Jamais je n'avais ressentit autant d'émotions. C'était désarmant. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Loki. Oui c'était moi. Mais lequel ? Je me cachais derrière d'épais murs de glace, mais ceux-ci fondaient doucement. Peut-être était-ce cette même eau glacée que je retrouvais sur mes joues… Je ne savais pas.

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. J'étais pathétique. Incapable d'affronter les autres et mes propres démons. Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de mes peurs. Voilà cinq jours que mon état inquiétait les autres. Oh, ils ne le disaient pas, mais je voyais bien leurs regards je détestais leurs regards. Quand une porte claquait trop fort, mes yeux affolés regardaient dans tous les recoins pour vérifier qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans ces lieux… Quand je me retrouvais seul, une peur sourde vrillait mes entrailles. Parfois j'entendais sa voix au creux de mon esprit susurrer des paroles infâmes. J'avais peur. Il le savait. Malgré mes paroles. Je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de le tuer. J'avais peur de cet homme. Peur de lui. Peur de mon violeur. C'était quelques choses d'inimaginable pour moi, un Dieu.

C'était honteux. C'était abject, avilissant… Je me sentais soumis et dépendant quand dans la nuit, je me m'étais à sangloter comme un enfant. Quand Thor se réveillait et venait me prendre dans ses bras, doucement. Il m'apportait chaleur et réconfort… Il réchauffait mon cœur que je pensais jusqu'alors mort et sous la forme d'une pierre dure et froide. Je me laissais aller, durant ces moment de faiblesse, car oui c'était une faiblesse, à aimer cette étreinte si chaude, si réconfortante, si forte. J'avais l'impression que rien n'aurait jamais pu m'atteindre dans ses bras, je détestais le fait d'aimer ça. Et c'était le cas en ce moment même…

C'était une honte pour un dieu de pleurer ainsi, je n'étais que la déchéance de ma race entière. J'étais en colère contre moi-même, une colère sourde et aveuglante. Thor me caressait doucement les cheveux dans la pénombre de sa large main, il était si doux avec moi, je ne l'avais même pas mérité. Je sentais son puissant torse dans son dos, ses bras frôler mes épaules… Un frisson me parcouru : A quel moment Thor était-il devenu un homme ? Il le sentit stoppant son étreinte pour se séparer de moi avec précaution, pensant sans doute que mon frisson signifiait un agacement quelconque vis-à-vis de sa caresse.

Mais j'avais froid. Je voulais qu'il reste près de moi. J'avais besoin de lui finalement. Thor, te rends-tu compte que je deviens complètement dépendant de toi? Ironique. J'étais faible. Un enfant sans sa mère. Une âme solitaire en peine.

Je me retournais dans le lit… Mes prunelles vertes plongèrent dans les siennes. Je ne le voyais pas bien, l'obscurité de la pièce gênant notre échange. Et pourtant… Hésitant, je me rapprochais de lui posant ma main sur son torse en la remontant jusqu'à son cou doucement, il frissonna sous mes doigts… Une lueur curieuse passa dans son regard : un trouble. En étais-je la cause ? Peut-être. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais, ou si… Je le savais, je voulais du réconfort. Le sien. Dans ses bras. Je voulais sentir son odeur, savoir qu'il était là… Dans un mouvement souple de mon corps, que je pensais jusqu'alors incapable de produire, je me plaçais doucement contre lui.

« Lo… Loki… Je ne pense pas que ça soit une… Bonne idée… » Chuchota t-il mal à l'aise.

Je n'en avais que faire de ces remarques mais en me collant à lui, je sentais bien son corps se tendre. Me rejetait-il ? Pensait-il que je me jouais de lui ? Je plaçais ma tête dans son cou, soupirant d'aise… Frôlant presque sa nuque de mes lèvres. Celui-ci lui déclenchant un violent tremblement.

« J'ai mentis Thor. » chuchotais-je calmement.

Il recula doucement la tête, gardant son corps collé contre le mien. Son regard planté dans le mien semblait interrogateur et surtout troublé...

« J'ai mentis quand j'ai dis que je te haïssais. » Ma voix n'était un souffle dans la nuit. Presque irréel. D'ailleurs tout ceci ne l'était peut-être pas. « J'ai besoin de toi. » C'était un murmure, un simple bruissement glissé dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à croire que je lui disais ça tout en étant dans ses bras. Mais dans ses bras j'oubliais tout. Et c'est dans ses yeux que je me perdais. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou pour la seconde fois. Sa main s'accrocha à mon dos d'une façon possessive et sauvage. Une décharge électrique parcouru mon corps alors que je me soudais à Thor presque maladivement.

« J'ai besoin de toi. » répétais-je doucement le souffle court.

« Je sais… » Dit-il d'une voix rauque et douce à la fois.

Je perdais complètement pied. Pourquoi mon corps me brulait-il ? Pourquoi mon cœur battait-il sauvagement contre ma poitrine ? Trop de question et la réponse me fit tellement peur que je n'arrivais même pas à réagir quand Thor posa ses lèvres dans mon cou d'une manière si douce. Ma propre plainte me paressait étrangère quand il recommença. Mon esprit hurla de terreur quand il le fit une troisième fois… Et pourtant mon corps brulait.

« Thor… ? » Chuchotais-je d'une voix apeurée. Celui-ci s'arrêta et gronda dans mon cou avec vigueur. Que faisions-nous à l'instant ? Empêtré dans les méandres d'une situation gênante et incompréhensible. J'avais besoin de lui mais jusqu'à quel point ? Ou allions nous ?! Par Odin… Dans quelle situation étions-nous ?

J'émergeais à petit feu, réalisant l'ambigüité de notre position… Et même au-delà : de la relation que nous avions depuis quelques jours. Des mots bas, des caresses, des effleurements le tintement sourd de mon cœur… Les sentiments indéfinissables dans les yeux de Thor. La vérité me faisait peur.

_Mais il n'y a que dans ses bras, que je me sens bien. _

Je ne pouvais pas tolérer ça. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Jamais. J'étais faible, forcé de l'avouer, et c'était sans aucun doute pour cela que je ressentais tant de chose à son égard. Impossible autrement. Je ne pouvais pas… Je ne voulais pas l'admettre.

Dans un mouvement fou je le rejetais brutalement le mettant pratiquement hors du lit et avec un sanglot étouffé je me mettais debout sortant de cette zone trop intime. Il me regardait avec incompréhension alors que je reculais jusqu'à toucher une commode et m'y soutenir. Le souffle court, le regard perdu : comment fuir. Fuir toute cette douceur que je ne supportais pas… Ou bien trop à mon goût. Je ne savais plus ce que j'étais finalement. Sans m'en rendre compte je redevenais le Loki d'avant… Me laissant faire… Une marionnette… Un moins que rien… Un piètre dieu… Je me laissais faire par Thor… Je me laissais aller dans ses bras. Impardonnable faiblesse… Mon cœur n'était qu'un traitre ! Pourquoi !?

_Mais il n'y a que dans ses bras, que je me sens bien. _

Oui, c'était ça. Ses bras. La chaleur… Le réconfort.

« Loki… excuse-moi… Je ne comprends pas… »

Sa voix… Oui c'était ça. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je perdais pieds… C'était le cas depuis longtemps, mais aveugles de colère je n'avais pas prêté attention à ce sentiment si fort qui grandissait, emprisonné dans la glace de mon cœur.

« Tait-toi Thor… » Susurrais-je doucement en revenant vers le lit.

Je faisais une erreur. La plus grosse de toute mon existence. C'était sûr. C'était une erreur. Une grossière et misérable erreur. Une faute… J'allais fauter lamentablement. J'étais faible… ? Ou alors assez fort pour enfin ouvrir les yeux… ? Je remontais sur le lit rapidement sous le regard confus de Thor. Lui aussi n'arrivait pas a comprendre…

* * *

_Thor._

C'était tellement déstabilisant comme il se soudait à mon corps puis comme il me repoussait l'instant d'après… C'était tellement troublant. Comment devais-je le prendre ? Je ne comprenais pas notre relation… Nous étions frère… Enfin c'est ce que je pensais… avant de devoir cacher cette dépendance… Loki était devenu une drogue… Loki était une sirène et je me retrouvais à être le pauvre pécheur qui écoutait son chant, je me noyais dans l'admiration de son être. Que ce passait-il ? Dans mon être tout entier, des frissons et des murmures, parcourant mes veines jusqu'a exploser dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit. La vérité était insupportable. C'était faux. C'était juste un amour fraternel… ça ne voulait rien dire…

Il se rapprochait de moi. Montant sur le lit… s'approchant encore et encore. Il me frôlait de ses mains tremblantes. Ce jouait-il de moi ?

Par Odin, dite moi ce qui se passe… ? Pourquoi tant d'émotions passaient sur son visage de porcelaine… ? J'étais fasciné depuis longtemps par Loki : un être si pur et si fourbe à la fois… Auquel avais-je affaire en cette nuit ? Sans que je ne puisse réagir il me chevaucha comme une donzelle… Un grondement m'échappa quand nos hanches s'entrechoquèrent, mais ses tremblements me firent redescendre sur terre. Pourquoi avais-je posé mes mains sur ses hanches si fines… ?

Nous avions tort… C'était mal… mais j'étais prêt à tout pour lui.

* * *

_Loki_

_Jusqu'à quel point avais-je besoin de lui ? _

La peur refit surface quand il posa ses mains sur mes hanches… Notre échange silencieux dura un long moment avant qu'il ne les ôte frôlant mes cuisses sagement. Thor était étendu sous moi… C'était une faute… nous nous fourvoyons. Nous n'avions pas le droit. Je n'étais qu'un faible.

Je me penchais sur lui jusqu'à ce que nos torses s'effleurent dans un bruit de vêtement. J'avais perdu la raison. Lui aussi…

« C'est mal… » Murmurais-je doucement.

Son regard dans le mien, le bleu de ses yeux m'électrisait… Ses bras m'entourais-je avec possessivité.

« C'est un rêve… ? » Lui murmurais-je en approchant mon visage du sien.

« Peut-être… » Dit-il doucement d'une voix rauque durement maitrisé.

Son nez frôla le mien, ou l'inverse. Mon cœur tambourinait sauvagement dans ma poitrine, presqu'a m'en faire mal. Il ne fallait pas… D'où venait cette envie ?

« Je… » Dis-je presque contre ses lèvres. Il fermait déjà les yeux… « Non… » Soufflais-je avant de me redresser brusquement, cassant notre étreinte. Un soupire de frustration fendit le silence alors qu'il rouvrit les yeux doucement. Je détournais le regard, descendant de son corps en le frôlant du mien. Sa frustration était palpable… Je me remettais convenablement dans le lit. C'était faux. J'étais faible.

_Mais il n'y a que dans ses bras, que je me sens bien. _

Mon instinct me disait de rester près de lui… Je me fondais sur son corps avec un soupire. Je le sentais tressaillir et je me permis de sourire faiblement.

« Je ferais tout pour toi, Loki… » Dit-il doucement.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Je voulais oublier tout ce qu'il se passait. Je n'étais pas près à vouloir comprendre… Je voulais laisser ce secret dans la nuit. Sa main sur ma joue me fit sursauter, c'était doux et chaud. Un ronronnement sortit de ma gorge avec plaisir avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter. Il ne dit rien. Préférant me serrer contre lui. Mais nous étions dans le faux.

Il n'était pas mon frère…. Ce n'était pas de l'amour fraternel. Jamais…

* * *

_Tadaaaaaaaam. Oui je sais, j'en suis sûre même, que vous me détestez à ce moment, ce moment précis! Alors vu que nous sommes dans une relation de conflits, je vous annonce que le chapitre 12 sera un POV de ... Higal ! x) ... Allez y ! Déchainez vous sur les reviews! héhé ! _

_Alesanyan, toujours là pour vous nyanyantiser la vie! _


	12. Chapitre 12

_Bonjour à tous! _

_Je suis de retour pour vous poster le chapitre 12 ! Le fameux POV d'Higal! ;)  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Ce chapitre fut ... assez sombre à écrire bien qu'éclairant pour la fic! Prenez le temps de "rentrer" dans sa peau.  
J'use dans ce chapitre des paroles de Hysteria de Muse! (d'une inspiration certaine pour moi ;) )  
Je vous remercie d'être encore plus nombreux de semaine en semaine à me suivre et à poster des reviews!  
Ca me motive vraiment beaucoup!__Quetzalvert: hahahaha! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Tu m'as fait trop rire avec la couette ! XD C'est pas pour maintenant!_  
_Pas de Loki ni de Thor dans ce chapitre! :') ...  
à vos petits yeux!  
_

* * *

**_Chapitre 12_**

_Higal._

**It's bugging me, grating me**  
**And twisting me around**  
**Yeah I'm endlessly caving in**  
**And turning inside out**

_Il avait les traits fins, les cheveux sombres. Son air narquois m'enflammait, mais jamais il ne me regardait. J'étais jeune et doux à l'époque. _

_Il faisait beau en ces temps là. Le temps de la jeunesse et de l'insouciance._

_L'air frais d'Asgard emplissant mes poumons. Je ressentais la joie de pouvoir enfin être à ses côtés. Loki Odinson. Les murs d'or de la forteresse impénétrable d'Asgard n'avaient plus de secret pour moi. J'étais élève de Frigga, la reine, comme plusieurs d'entre nous qui avions ce don particulier pour la magie. Pour la plupart il s'agissait de femme… Mais nous étions peu. Les hommes d'ici bas n'étaient que de simple brute, j'avais connus bien plus beau et doux… D'autres terres, enflammé mais irradiant de bonheur et force douce.__Muspellheim. Démon du feu et né de la rage de Surt je me sentais pourtant à ma place en ces lieux. Mes cheveux blond et mes yeux bleus y contribuaient sans aucun doute. De toutes les façons personnes ne savaient pour mes origines. Ça faisait des milliers d'années que je grandissais sur Asgard. Et cela faisait sans aucun doute autant d'années que je le regardais. Epiant l'homme qu'il devenait. Au détour d'un couloir. Puis d'un cours… Puis d'une bataille. Lors de cérémonie. Je voulais être proche de lui. Mais je n'étais rien pour lui. Pas un ami, il n'en avait guère, ni même un servant… Seul son frère avait l'honneur de pouvoir l'effleurer de sa main. Je me prenais à rêver d'être notre prince quelque fois, voulant moi aussi attraper la joue de Loki pour lui dire combien il comptait pour moi. _

_Je l'aimais. C'était une certitude. Mais il ne me connaissait même pas. C'était cruel, ça faisait si mal. Il m'ignorait. Je détestais ce qu'il devenait d'année en année. Son sourire si pur devint mesquin et traitre. Il ne pouvait pas. __Il n'avait pas le droit. _

**'cause I want it now**  
**I want it now**  
**Give me your heart and your soul**  
**And I'm breaking out**  
**I'm breaking out**  
**Last chance to lose control...**

_« Loki, dieu du chaos et du mensonge.»_

_Traitre ! Je t'aime et voila comment tu me remercies ! Tu oses devenir un être abject ? Je te ferais revenir dans le droit chemin mon amour. Sois en sûr. Je hais l'être que tu es devenu alors je te bouscule dans un couloir. Je te hais secrètement. Je te vois vouloir le regard de ce père qui, tu l'apprendras plus tard, n'est pas le tiens. Et je te vois sombrer à petit feu. Forger cette carapace de glace qui caractérise si bien ce que tu es Loki : Un géant des glaces, je connais ta race, je sais ce que tu es… Tu me plains mon prince. Ton frère ne te fait plus confiance, ça me réjouis et ça te tue de l'intérieur. Et tu t'éloigne de tout, doucement, mais tu ne t'approches pas de moi pour autant. Ton humanité s'effrite. Et tu plonges dans les abysses de l'univers alors que tu ne voulais que la reconnaissance d'Odin…non, pourquoi tu as fait ça, moi je suis là toujours tout près de toi ! Tu n'es pas mort. Ce n'est pas possible, tu es à moi, mon Loki. Mon amour… Jamais on ne te prendra à moi. Alors plein de folie je continu ma vie sur Asgard. Les expérimentations et ton être rythme mes journées monotones sans toi, je sais que tu m'aimes aussi mon Loki, tu ne le sais pas encore c'est tout. _

_Ah, tu es de retour ! Loki ! Je savais que tu n'étais pas mort mon chéri. Je le sentais. Mais tu as été très méchant… Tu m'as fait mal tu sais… Je vais devoir te punir. En plus tu ne me regardes pas quand tu reviens sur nos terres. Ais-je mérité cette accueil ? Moi qui t'ai attendu tout ce temps….Tu me trompes… ? J'ai bien vu ce regard pour lui ! Il n'est pas ton frère ! Hais-le ! Il ne t'a jamais aimé comme je le fais Loki… Tu n'as pas le droit de le regarder comme ça. Je te ferais souffrir ! Mais juste pour ton bien… Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. Juste un regard. REGARDE-MOI !_

_Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ! Je te hais ! Je te ferais payer ! Je passe à coté de ta cage de verre, mais tu ne lèves même pas un œil vers moi. Ne suis-je pas à ton goût !? J'ai tout fais pour ressembler à Thor, le seul pour qui tu as un regard ! Quand je viens t'annoncer la mort de Frigga tu ne me regardes même pas ! Elle te rendait si doux… Et ça me fait mal, mais tellement du bien de te voir souffrir ! Oui, c'est ça ! Tu comprends mieux ce que je ressens ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. Quand nous serons réunis je t'aiderais. Oui, Oui c'est ça. On s'aimera. Tu ne verras que moi. Oui, que moi._

_Ce matin tu es encore parti. J'attends de savoir ce qu'Odin veut faire. Rien. Il ne fait rien. Les Elfes noirs sont là. Ils ne veulent que la fille que Thor semble tant apprécier et que Frigga a protégé de son corps. Je ne suis que spectateur. Pourtant je te hais, tu t'en vas encore une fois, sans moi, sans un regard pour moi. Pourquoi ne me vois-tu pas mon amour ? Ne suis-je pas à ton goût ? J'ai tout fais pour toi ! Traitre ! Je te hais ! Je te ferais souffrir pour tout ce mal que tu me fais ! Je suis sûr que tu sais ! Je suis sûr que tu fais exprès ! _

_Thor pleure. Le prince pleure et tient ton corps dans ses bras. Non. Tu n'es pas mort. Je le savais. Pour la première fois, je te touche le visage. On me l'a permis car je sais soigner. Ta peau est si douce. Tu as l'air de souffrir mon amour… Je vais te soigner moi… Je vais te garder tout près de moi et personne ne pourra jamais plus te faire de mal Loki. N'ai pas peur mon Loki. Je glisse aux oreilles faibles d'Odin que Loki serait mieux auprès de moi. Je ne cesse de lui dire. Lui dire. Lui répéter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le répéter au conseil. Ils acceptent. _

_Loki est à moi. Enfin. Il me regardera. _

_J'entre dans la salle. Je croise Thor qui ne me remarque même pas. Tu es là mon amour. A genou sur le sol. J'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis tellement de temps. Tu es enfin à moi à jamais. Je m'approche et j'ai enfin un regard… la haine et la crainte ?! Pourquoi ?! Tu payeras ! Je ne veux pas ça de toi ! Je veux l'autre regard ! Soit. Tu veux ça ? Je te briserais s'il le faut. Mais j'aurais ce regard. Mon Loki. Je t'emmène loin des autres, loin d'Asgard. On sera que tous les deux mon Loki. Tu vas voir, tu vas accepter. Je te briserais s'il le faut. _

_Mes mots sont secs et directs, ne me prend pas pour un faible. Tu me craches dessus et te comporte comme si j'étais étranger à ton cœur mon amour. Mais nous sommes réunis à présent, il faut que tu apprennes à m'aimer… Regardes-moi ! Tes yeux me craignent et me détestent mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux ! Mais s'il faut ça pour que tu me regardes. Tu essayes d'étouffer tes cris de souffrances quand je réclame un regard d'un coup, puis d'un deuxième. REGARDE-MOI ! Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ! J'ai tout fais pour toi ! Pourquoi résistes-tu mon amour ?! Les coups ne suffisent plus c'est ça ? Tu veux plus ?_

_J'aimerais dire que je regrette de jouer avec son corps. Mais sa peau blanche sous mes doigts frémis. C'est du bonheur Loki ? Je sais que tu m'aimes… Ce sont des larmes de bonheur… Oui c'est ça. Je ne suis pas horrible avec toi voyons… Je te fais gouter à mon amour pour toi… tu aimes… tu geins… Tu as dit quelque chose ?... Pourquoi dis-tu son nom ?! Ma rage me fait perdre pied. Comment ose-t-il prononcer son nom ?! Oublie-le ! Mes mains s'abattent sur lui avec violence. Aime-moi ! C'est un ordre ! Il gémit de douleur. Du sang coule de ses plaies rouvertes. Et j'espère qu'avec ça il comprendra. Je l'aime après tout. Vois-tu l'amour que j'ai pour toi ? _

_Les semaines passent. Mais ma patience à des limites. Je ne peux plus attendre. Je sais qu'il le veut. Je le vois dans son regard… Si tu le veux. Pourquoi pleures-tu mon Loki ? Je ne t'ai rien fait encore pour que tu pleures… Allonge-toi… OBEIS MOI ! Soumet toi à moi ! Donne-moi ton cœur ! Puisque tu ne le veux pas je vais le prendre. Je ris, je ris… J'aime jouer avec son corps… Je suis sure qu'au fond il aime ça… Il aime quand je le prends contre ce mur sale… Il geint lamentablement à mes oreilles… Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas mon nom ?! DIT-LE ! Enfin je goute entièrement à son corps… Il est enfin vraiment à moi… Je peux toucher son corps, il ne dit rien. Mon Loki… Tu m'aimes, pas vrai… hein ! DIT-LE ! _

_« Je te briserais jusqu'à entendre ce que je veux »_

_Pourquoi son ventre s'arrondit… Oh je vois. Il me donne la vie. Mais je ne suis pas ton premier. Bâtard ! Tu veux m'attendrir ! Tu n'es qu'une salope ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça Loki ?! _

_Mon pied le frappe plusieurs fois. Il hurle, tremble et feule. Sale bête ! Tu n'es pas Loki ! Loki est beau ! Tu ne lui ressembles pas ! Monstre ! Horreur ! Où as-tu mis mon Loki ! Je le secoue et le frappe ! Traitre ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! Sale chienne !_

_Les mois passent, je ne vois pas l'amour dans ses yeux quand je lui fais l'amour. Pourquoi ? Regarde-moi Loki… Regarde-toi ?! Pourquoi résistes-tu à ce que nous pouvons être ? _

_Tu sembles souffrir quand je te retire cet être abject des bras ! Tu sembles réagir quand je lui tors le cou. Tu pleures, tu as mal, tu hurles… IL N'EST RIEN ! Et toi tu es tout pour moi ! Rien ne se mettra en travers de ma route ! Personne ! Ne regarde que moi ! _

_Pourquoi restes-tu muet mon amour ? Pourquoi ne manges-tu pas… ? Pourquoi hurles-tu encore plus fort quand je te touche…. ? Comment faire pour que tu m'aimes ? Je t'aime tu sais._

_Il n'est plus là. _

_Loki ! Ou es-tu ?! Tu es à moi. Je viendrais te sauver._

* * *

Assis dans un fauteuil, je réfléchi… Mon Loki me manque… Je ne pense qu'a lui, nuit et jour, et j'essaye de savoir comment il va… Je dois lui manquer. J'ai hâte de le revoir. Un petit sourire rêveur s'étend sur mes lèvres. Et je tuerais quiconque se met en travers de ma vie, mon Loki. L'éternité nous appartient.

Des flammes enveloppent mes bras doucement. « Chut… Doucement … chaque chose en son temps. Il faut être patient. »

Mes flammes rugissent à nouveau. « Nous tuerons Thor. Nous le reprendrons. Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! » … les flammes se taisent. « Mais si ! Il m'aimera après ça ! Il n'y aura que moi voyons ! »

Les flammes dansent. « N'ai crainte mon amour. Nous seront réunis bientôt. »

Un rire malsain s'élève, oui, oui… oui.

* * *

_Tadam! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre! _  
_Le prochain chapitre samedi prochain !_!  
_Merci à vous :3 !_


End file.
